Starting Anew
by hatemeorlovemeIdon'tcare
Summary: Six girls from the modern world discover they are not who they thought they were, and realised the truth when they were teleported to the Naruto world. GaaraXoc SasukeXoc KibaXoc ShikamaruXoc NarutoXoc LeeXoc. R&R! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: the sleepover

Chapter 1: the sleepover

It was the 11 of March, 2009, the day before Jessica's, or Jessie Inuzuka's 14th birthday, and she was having a party, it was a sleepover, her and her friends had planned a sleepover full of Naruto episodes, starting with the one where Gaara first appears, right before the chunine exams. Jessie's friends were Courtney Hyuuga, who had dark red hair and Blue eyes, Jayde and Tayla Aburame, who had brown hair and brown eyes, they were twins, Sara Yamanaka, who had blond hair and blue eyes, and Tamara, who had brown hair with a hint of red, and brown eyes, while Jessie had dusty blond hair (think Temari) and bright blue-green eyes. Half way through the first episode, Courtney started yelling really random things,

"RUCKLEFLUCKLE!" she shouted at some point, so Jessie slapped her on the back of the head,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled at Courtney,

"NO!" Courtney shouted back, but after that she kept quiet anyway. Once the episode of Naruto and Gaara's fight came around, everyone was on the edge of their seats, and while Naruto was using his chin to pull himself towards Gaara, Jessie and Courtney screamed in unison,

"ROLL MAN ROLL!!!" and everyone else laughed.

When they finished watching Naruto, they had to go to bed, because by then it was 11:45, and they had to wake up early the next day. They were all in sleeping bags on the lounge room floor, talking until 12:00, when a bright light surrounded them all, and they were going through a vortex.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: HEY!!! This was really short because it's more of a prologue than an actual chapter, but other chapters will be longer!! In case you're wondering, the OC's in this are actual people, I am one of them, and the other's are my closest friends, I'm very unconfident in my writing, so I would appreciate it if I got some reviews, you don't have to, but I would like it, and it would keep the story going, THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: MINE!

**A/N: Okay, my wonderful beta has fixed this up for me :D YAY! now it hardly sux, GO RAVEN-BLACKWOOD!!! YAY!!! Anyway, to the new and inproved chapter!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: MINE!!!!**

When the girls stood up, they took one look at each other and screamed. Jessie had black shoulder length hair with a fringe, and long red triangle shapes on her cheeks (think Kiba) pointing towards her nose, and she had onyx eyes. Her outfit was a long sleeved fishnet shirt, with a purple t-shirt over it, black three quarter pants, black ninja shoes, and her hitai-ate with blood red material, around her waist.

Tamara had the same hair and eyes as Jessie, and both of them were really pale. Tamara's outfit was white arm and leg warmers, a blue jacket with a collar that went to her mouth (like Sasuke), but that was left open showing a light grey shirt. She had White three quarter pants and blue ninja shoes on, and her black material hitai-ate on her forehead.

Jayde and Tayla both still had brown hair and eyes. They both had the same kind of jacket as Tamara but grey, with a black shirt underneath, dark three quarter pants, blue ninja shoes, and blue material hitai-ate's on their foreheads. The only difference between them was Jayde had shoulder length hair, while Tayla's was a bit longer.

Sara was wearing a orange shirt, with a long sleeved green fishnet shirt underneath, black three quarter pants and black ninja shoes, with her orange material hitai-ate on her forehead.

Courtney had really short dark red hair, and light violet eyes. She had a really light grey long sleeved shirt underneath a white shirt showing the fishnet covering her stomach, and light grey three quarter pants, white ninja shoes, and her white material hitai-ate around her waist.

Tamara was fifteen, the oldest of all of them, followed by Sara who was fourteen, and a few months older than Courtney, and Courtney was a month to the day older than Jayde and Tayla, who were six days older than Jessie, and all four of them were fourteen. Although Tamara was the oldest, she was the shortest, a head Shorter than Jessie and Courtney, who were the second shortest, about half a head shorter than Jayde and Tayla, who were about an inch shorter than Sara.

"I think we're in Naruto....." Jessie stated, totally freaking out. Then they heard a scream, and followed the sound to the source. They hid behind some bushes, watching what was going on in the clearing ahead of them.

Gaara was standing there in all his red headed glory, holding up a umbrella. After Gaara killed the other three person team, Jessie stepped into the clearing, ignoring her friend's protests. She walked up to Gaara, staring him in the eyes, without fear and not blinking.

When Gaara's eyes moved away from hers, confused why she wasn't afraid, she took a step back, a smirk plastered on her face.

"What is your name?" Gaara growled out with a glare.

"My name's Jessica, but everyone calls me Jessie, and I'm gonna be your worst nightmare, Gaara," Jessie said, still smirking.

"How do you know my name?" Gaara asked, his glare deepening, so she walked right up to him and whispered in his ear.

"I know more about you than you do yourself. I can't tell you everything, but I know your past, present, and future, I also know about Shukaku and your plans to destroy Konoha," After she told him that, she stepped back, allowing him to see her temporarily unguarded eyes.

"Your eyes are the same, you know true suffering," Gaara stated.

"Wrong, I knew it, but now I have family and friends, they make me happy when I am sad, they protect me, and I would do anything for them. Anyone who tries to hurt my friends will die a painful death," Jessie growled out the last bit, and started walking in the direction of her friends. "Be seeing ya!" she called over her shoulder, then stepped behind the bushes.

"YOU IDIOT!! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Courtney yelled when Jessie joined them.

"Hmmmmm...... I was thinking..... So fucking hot, I'd tap that any day," Jessie answered.

"I should totally date him," Jayde said.

"MINE!!!!" Jessie yelled, causing everyone to crack up laughing. They all stopped suddenly when someone cleared their throat.

"BITCH MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Courtney yelled out of shock when she saw Gaara watching them.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people you know," Tamara told him. Jayde and Tayla were just looking at him, but Jessie was staring.

"Wow," she muttered, resulting in Tamara hitting her on the back of the head.

"Snap out of it you idiot," Tamara told her, then walked up to Gaara. "Hi, will you be my friend?" she asked as Jessie stood beside her. Gaara just blinked at her.

"Will you be my boy-" Jessie was cut off by Tamara hitting her on the back of the head again.

"Don't even go there," Tamara said, causing Jessie to pout, and then latch on to Gaara's arm.

"My Gaara," she muttered with a childish glare.

"So why are you here Mr. Faggit?" Jayde asked, getting a glare from both Jessie and Gaara, so she just laughed and asked, "What's up your ass?"

"Jayde, lift up your hand and slap yourself," Jessie said.

"I can't, I'm too retarded," Jayde told them all.

"Gaara, this is Tamara, Jayde, Tayla, Sara, and Courtney, Jayde is also known as Mutt or Frankenstein," Jessie told Gaara, pointing to the girls as she named them.

"JESSIE!!!" Jayde shouted randomly, hugging Jessie.

"Hello Jayde," Jessie muttered in a bored voice.

"My Jessie," Jayde said, and then Jessie pulled a earth and heaven scroll from her pocket.

"I'm surprised you have them both," Gaara stated in a monotone voice, and then they heard a yap that sounded like a puppy, causing them all too finally notice the black puppy with green eyes sitting on Jessie's head.

"I think we should head to the tower now," Jessie said, scratching the puppy behind its ear.

"Hn," Gaara mumbled, then he started walking, so the girls followed.

"Hey, there's six of us, so that means two teams," Courtney said, and Sara pulled out another two scrolls.

"I get Jayde and Courtney," Jessie said automatically, and once that was said, Gaara's sister Temari, and brother Kankuro joined them.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooo, whacha think?? Let me know in a REVIEW!!!! R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: What do I feel?

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN BETA-READ!!! CHECK IT OUT!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter three: What's this feeling?**

When they got to the tower, the three teams went into separate rooms and opened the scrolls. A more experienced ninja told them about the preliminaries, and then afterwards, they decided to test their strength. They all had unnaturally strong chakra flows.

Jayde and Tayla, both being Aburame's, had bugs living inside them, helping them fight.

Sara had a mind transfer jutsu.

Courtney had her byakugan. That of the Hyuuga clan.

While Jessie had Kurosuke, her dog, and for some reason, the sharingan.

Tamara was fairly strong, but her sharingan hadn't activated yet, so she wasn't able to beat the others, but if it did activate, she could probably defeat all of them except Jessie, who had the aid of her dog. Tayla's taijutsu was incredible, but she was lacking in ninjutsu, and her genjutsu was average. Jayde's ninjutsu was better than her taijutsu, but again, her genjutsu was average. Sara's strong point was genjutsu, she was average at taijutsu, but her ninjutsu was still better than most people. Courtney was best at taijutsu, but her ninjutsu and genjutsu were average. Tamara was really good at genjutsu, but better at ninjutsu, and her taijutsu was average. Jessie was the same as Tamara, but she had the advantage of her sharingan, making her strong enough to get past Gaara's sand, landing a solid hit. Training ended after that.

"Hey Gaara, you ok?" Jessie asked Gaara after her punch to his gut.

"Hn," Gaara answered, rubbing his stomach lightly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jessie said with a kind smile, while Gaara just glared at her. "I'm really sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to hurt you," she looked at her feet as she said it, her head lowered in apology. Gaara just turned around and walked off. After that, Jessie started crying randomly, but stopped that after a few minutes to angrily beat up a tree.

"Jessie, you don't have your medication do you?" Courtney asked.

"No," Jessie growled,

"Shit," Courtney said, and then she pulled out two packets of pills. She gave Jessie one of each pills, one for bipolar disorder, and one for depression.

"What's wrong with her?" Temari asked.

"I'm bipolar, and I have depression, if I go a week without my anti depressants, I start trying to kill myself," Jessie explained. She then noticed Gaara looking anywhere but at her, but she could tell he was listening in.

"What caused all of this?" Temari questioned Jessie,

"I'd rather not talk about it, I need to be alone for a while," she stated as she walked off.

While Jessie was wondering around the forest near the tower, she was attacked by a sound nin, and his team appeared right after. Her dog jumped on one of them, biting as hard as he could. Jessie did a few hand seals, held her fingers to her mouth.

"Twin dragons of fire!" she yelled, and two dragons flew from her mouth as she exhaled, incinerating the ninja, while Kurosuke jumped out of the way, then she picked her up and put her back on her head. Jessie fell to her knees when she saw the damage she did. There were three forms lying on the floor, burnt beyond recognition, and completely lifeless. _'I killed them, they were only supposed to get hurt, not die,'_ Jessie thought to herself, then she noticed the cut, going all the way up her arm, that one of the ninja managed to get in before he died.

She headed back to the tower, feeling light headed. She managed to get halfway before she passed out.

Gaara could smell blood, so he followed it to its source. He found Jessie covered in blood, he could tell she was close to death, he was going to leave her, but something sparked inside him, making him cover her arm in sand to stop the bleeding. He picked her up and carried her back to the tower, where he stitched and bandaged her arm.

Jessie bolted upright, eyes shooting open, only to meet with sea foam green. Pain shot through her arm, making her head spin, so she started to fall, only to be caught by an arm around her waist, helping her lie down carefully.

"Thank you," she muttered to Gaara weakly.

"Hn," he replied unemotionally.

"You aren't someone to help people, why did you save me?" she asked, getting a thoughtful look from Gaara, but no answer.

She tried to push herself up, but Gaara held her down.

"You will pull the stitches," he explained.

"When can I take the stitches out?" Jessie asked.

"A few days," he answered in a monotone voice.

"Gaara... You are not a monster, you are a human with feelings, not some tool or weapon, you deserve to be happy," she said sadly, knowing he didn't believe her one bit. He just glared at her and pulled his hand from her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad at me, I was just speaking the truth," she muttered, then she pushed herself up with her good arm and stood up.

"I thought I told you not to move," Gaara growled.

"Not like you can stop me, thank you for saving me, sorry for making you mad, I'll just leave so you don't have to put up with me any longer," She said, and she turned away from him. She walked towards the door, but was stopped by sand gripping her leg.

"Do you think I would have saved you if I wanted you dead?" he questioned.

"You will probably end up killing me during the fight, when you betray my village, who cares if I die? I'm not important, just some Uchiha-Inuzuka kid, no one would miss me if I died," Jessie said dully.

"What about your friends?" Gaara was confused.

"They would get over it," she told him.

"What if I don't want you dead?" He took a step towards her.

"You can't keep an eye on me for very long, you will be going back to Suna in a month," she turned her head to look at him,

"Shukaku wouldn't let you get hurt, he has taken a liking towards you," he pulled her towards him using sand.

"The raccoon can stand me? That's new," she was standing less than an inch away from him, _'What am I feeling? I hardly know her, but I want to protect her, and I don't like her blood on my hands,' _Gaara thought, _**'You like her more than you realise,'**_ Shukaku said in his head,

"Shukaku isn't the only one who has taken a liking towards you," Gaara told her, and then she leaned forward to capture his lips with hers. He stiffened, not knowing what was going on or what to do. _**'Kiss her back, you stupid brat,'**_ Shukaku growled, so he closed his eyes, hesitantly adding pressure to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, so on instincts, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: R&R !!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Preliminaries

**A/N: Wow... All this is getting put up in one day? AWESOME!!!! BETA-READ CHAPTER!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Preliminaries**

The next few days consisted of training, hunting for food, and more training. Jessie, only sleeping once every four nights, stayed up stargazing for three nights. No one knew about them, Gaara didn't even know why he felt the attraction towards her, he was just drawn in, and Jessie was head over heels for him, even before she met him, so that was understandable.

The last night, the one before the preliminaries began, Jessie fell asleep with Gaara watching over her, and Kurosuke curled up against her stomach. On the last day, the day of the preliminaries, more teams showed up. One of the teams contained Kiba Inuzuka. Jessie scented him and Akamaru before she saw them; he must have scented her and Kurosuke as well because he walked over to her.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked with a friendly smile.

"Jessie Inuzuka-Uchiha," She told him, he smelt like her, but there were a few differences.

"After the preliminaries, I think my mum would like to meet you, she lives in the Inuzuka compound, she told me something once, and I think it concerns you, so you should hear it," he said, smiling again.

"Sure" Jessie said, returning his smile, and then he left. She then removed the bandages from her arm and pulled out a kunai, cutting the stitches from her arm. Once the stitches were removed, she put the kunai away and cleaned up her mostly healed cut, by then it was just a scab.

"Has it healed?" Gaara asked quietly and softly from behind her.

"Pretty much," she answered, smiling softly at him, "COURT!!" she suddenly called out.

"Yeah?" Courtney asked when she ran over.

"Meds," Jessie said holding out her hand, and then Courtney put one of each pill in her hand.

"That's all that's left," Courtney told her.

"We can find out if they sell them here when we get out," Jessie said, and then Jayde and Tayla walked over.

"Hey Mr. Faggit," Jayde said to Gaara, but Jessie and Gaara just glared at her.

"Hey Kiba!" Jessie called out, and then Kiba came over. "This is Jayde, Tayla, and Courtney," Jessie said, pointing to the girls as she said their names. He was giving Tayla a strange look, and Jessie knew they would be a great couple.

"RUCKLEFLUCKLE!!!" Courtney yelled randomly a few seconds later, and everyone stared at her.

"Hey Mr. Faggit, I know a word that starts with f and ends with uck," Jayde said to Gaara, and he just raised a non-existent eyebrow, "FIRETRUCK!!!" she yelled, causing Jessie and Courtney to double over laughing.

"Jayde *gasp* you're *laugh* a *gasp* idiot," Jessie managed to say through her laughter.

Not long after that, it was time for the preliminaries to begin. Everyone in the exam that managed to get both scrolls was there, along with Anko the proctor for that exam, and Hayate, the referee who was always coughing.

They started explaining the rules, but Jessie, Courtney, Jayde, Tayla, Sara, and Tamara had all heard it a hundred times over, so they just spoke amongst themselves.

After a while, the big screen started flashing through names. The first battle was Tayla Aburame V's Shino Aburame. The fight didn't last long, they were both using their bugs, but Shino was a lot more experienced, so Tayla still wasn't very good at controlling her high amount of chakra. After about ten minutes, Tayla was unconscious.

The next fight was Courtney Hyuuga V's Rock Lee. Courtney had her Byakugan activated, but that didn't help much. She managed to get a hold of him and smash his left arm and leg into the ground, shattering the bones in them both. After that, the fight was over, and she was declared winner.

The third fight was Tenten V's Temari, which Temari won easily.

Fight number four was Sara Yamanaka V's Gaara, but she forfeit, knowing he would he would have beaten her.

The fifth fight was Jayde Aburame V's Sakura Haruno, by the end of that, Sakura was rushed to the hospital.

Shikamaru fought next, with him winning, then Kiba Inuzuka V's Naruto Uzumaki, and Naruto won.

After that was Tamara Uchiha V's Kankuro, but Kankuro forfeit.

Sasuke's fight was next, and he won easily, then he was dragged off by Kakashi to seal the curse mark. The next fight was Neji Hyuuga V's Hinata Hyuuga, and Neji won, but Hinata put up a hell of a fight.

Fight number twelve was Choji's, but he lost.

The last fight was Jessie Inuzuka-Uchiha V's Ino Yamanaka. Jessie used her sharringan and Kurosuke in that fight, winning in the end. After her fight, Jessie decided to stand next to Gaara, stealing glances every now and then.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Gaara asked, still not looking at her,

"Coz you're good to look at," She told him with a smirk. After Anko told everyone about the month they had to train for the final exam, everyone left the forest.

"Hey Gaara, wanna train with me later, after I see Kiba's mum?" Jessie asked, and her friends shot her confused looks. Gaara nodded, and Jessie filled her friends in on what Kiba told her, then she left for the Inuzuka compound.

"What's your name?" Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mum asked Jessie as they sat on the couch in the lounge.

"I am Jessie Inuzuka-Uchiha," Jessie explained.

"Y-you are her..." The older woman stuttered, when Jessie gave her a questioning look, she explained, "Fourteen years ago, me and Fugaku were out drinking. We met up and one thing lead to another, we ended up sleeping together. Nine months later, I gave birth to a baby girl, but just after she was born, she was taken away from me and sent to a different world. Her and five other girls were chosen to go because they had a special ability. They can all combine different Kekaigenkai with each generation. There was twins with brown hair and brown eyes from the Aburame clan, daughters of Shibi, a blond girl with blue eyes from the Yamanaka clan, the daughter on Inoichi, a girl with black hair and eyes from the Uchiha clan, sister of Shisui, I am uncertain of his parents, and a dark red headed girl from the Hyuuga clan, daughter of Hiashi Uchiha. It was decided that when my daughter, the youngest, was fourteen years old, the girls would return."

"So I'm your daughter? Kiba, Itachi and Sasuke's half sister?" Jessie asked.

"Yes," The woman, Jessie's mother, told her.

"I... Need to talk to the others about this," Jessie said then she ran off to find her friends.

"Guys, I know why we're here now," Jessie said once she found the other girls.

"Then tell us why," Courtney said, so Jessie repeated everything her mother told her.

"So... We all have families here?" Tamara asked.

"Kind of, you and me are related, but you have no parents, but you have three cousins, Maybe I can speak to my... Mother about us staying there, I think everyone should go to their clans and talk to their parents about staying with them," Jessie said, and once everyone was gone, she dragged Tamara to her mother's house.

"Is it okay if me and Tamara stay here until we can get our own place?" Jessie asked when her mum opened the door.

"Of course, you're my daughter, I wouldn't leave you or your cousin on the streets," Tsume said.

"Thank you," Jessie and Tamara said, bowing respectfully.

"I don't know when I'm getting back, I told Gaara I would train with him," Jessie told them.

"Okay, I'll show Tamara around while you're gone," Tsume said, and with a wave, Jessie was gone.

It didn't take Jessie long to find Gaara, he was sitting on the roof of his hotel. When they got to the training grounds, Jessie pulled Gaara behind a tree and embraced him.

"We have a month," she told him, and he just nodded. "While you're gone, I'll wait for you, I would accept it if you wanted someone else when you get your fan club-" she was cut off by Gaara's lips on hers, and she kissed him back, pulling him closer.

"I can never want anyone else," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Gaara, when you find Sasuke after he leaves the hospital, can you take me with you?" Jessie asked.

"Why?" Gaara was confused.

"He is my little brother, well, half brother, I need to talk to him about it, I only just found out and he doesn't know," She explained.

"Okay, I will take you with me," he told her, and then they pulled away from each other and started training.

* * *

**A/N: R&R !!!!!! I'M BEGGING HERE!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Otouto, the preliminaries

**Chapter 5: Otouto, the third exam**

After about five minutes of training, a depressed feeling washed over her, giving her the urge to kill herself.

"Shit," Jessie muttered, "I'm out of my meds, I need my anti-depressants," she explained when she saw Gaara's questioning look.

"Should you go see if the hospital has them?" he saw water shining in her eyes.

"I can do that later," her voice was shaking, and Gaara caught a tear that fell from her eye, "Okay... I guess I can go," he hugged her close, running his fingers through her hair, letting her cry against his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, I just miss everyone, like my family and other friends," Jessie told him.

"What do you mean? I thought your family died years ago," he was confused, so Jessie told him everything her mother told her and everything about the world she lived in. After she told him everything he teleported them to the hospital using his sand.

Jessie got the medication she needed, and then she went home to have dinner and pretend to go to bed. She didn't need to sleep that night, so she snuck out and sat on the roof with Gaara instead. After a week, news that Sasuke had left the hospital got out, and no one knew where he was. Kiba, who had grown incredibly close to Jessie by that time, had started dating Tayla. Gaara kept his promise to Jessie and brought her with him to go see Sasuke.

"Hello Otouto," Jessie said with a smirk the moment he was in hearing range.

"Otouto?" Sasuke questioned, while Gaara and Kakashi just watched and listened.

"I am your older sister, well, half sister, you see, fourteen years ago, your father slept with another woman named Tsume Inuzuka," Jessie told him.

"What proof do you have?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"This," she said, activating her sharringan, "I am one of the four remaining of the Uchiha clan," she smirked.

"Then why did I never hear of you?" he took a step forward, earning a threatening glare from Gaara.

"Do you really think out father, the great Fugaku Uchiha, would admit to cheating on his wife? He was far too proud. I bet he never even looked at me, in his eyes, I was a mistake," her eyes narrowed.

"You are lucky you never met him," he looked away.

"Yeah, I know what he was like, I also know Itachi was the best big brother he could be, until he started acting strange and ended up killing the clan, I know it is your goal to kill him, you will be offered a chance at power soon, but please don't take it, stay here and gain power," she hugged him and kissed his forehead, then walked off pulling Gaara by the hand.

The next three weeks consisted of training, friends, and more training. Jessie hadn't seen Sasuke since she went with Gaara, and the girls all knew he wouldn't be seen until the exam. On the day of the exam, the fights were:  
Naruto V's Neji  
Sasuke V's Gaara  
Shino V's Kinuta  
Shikamaru V's Temari  
Jessie V's Tamara  
Jayde V's Courtney

Naruto and Neji fought first, and Naruto managed to win the fight. Sasuke and Gaara were supposed to fight after that, but Sasuke hadn't shown up, so they postponed his mach until last. After that, Shino fought Kinuta and won. Shikamaru almost beat Temari, but gave up just after he had her caught in his shadow possession jutsu. And next was Jessie and Tamara's fight.

"So cousin, this must be one of the greatest face off's, Uchiha V's Uchiha, I must warn you, I will not hold back," Jessie said, Kurosuke barking in agreement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tamara said, launching herself at Jessie, but she just sidestepped the attack.

"Ah ah ah, patience is a virtue," she shook her finger at her older cousin, than activated her sharringan and transformed Kurosuke into a copy of her. Kiba had taught her some Inuzuka moves in the month they had been training. "FANG OVER FANG!" she yelled, and the move hit Tamara directly. Within seconds Tamara was on the ground, unable to move, so Jessie turned Kurosuke back into a dog, then helped Tamara up, pulling one of Tamara's arms around her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her up.

"No hard feelings right? When your sharringan activates, we might be as strong as each other," Jessie was sure Tamara would be powerful.

"No hard feelings, and when my sharringan activates, we're having a rematch," Tamara challenged.

"Sure," she said, half carrying Tamara to the stands.

The next match was Jayde against Courtney. Jayde automatically set her bugs lose on Courtney, but she dodged them and used her Byakugan, hitting all of Jayde's chakra points, causing her to pass out.

They waited an extra twenty minutes for Sasuke, and just before time was up, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the middle of the battle arena in a swirl of leaves, and Gaara was standing right in front of them.

"Hey Sasuke! Be careful little brother, Gaara is stronger than you think!" Jessie yelled, Sasuke just looked at her with a small smile and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: gone

**Chapter 6: gone**

Sasuke's chidori managed to break through Gaara's sphere shaped shield, and Gaara let out a scream of pain.

"GAARA!!!" Jessie screamed, startling the others in the arena, then something sent Sasuke flying away from Gaara, it was a giant sandy coloured arm with purple markings. Gaara's sand shield fell down to reveal Gaara, his hand was gripping at his shoulder and there was blood dripping from underneath it. Jessie knew all of this was going to happen, but she still felt tears stinging her eyes. Suddenly there was feathers falling from the sky, but the six girls automatically dispelled the genjutsu that was supposed to make them fall asleep, and then Jessie jumped down to Gaara's side with Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Jessie asked softly, but Gaara didn't answer, instead he collapsed, but Kankuro and Temari caught his unconscious form, each holding an arm around their shoulders, and then they fled, with Jessie and Sasuke right behind them. Courtney stayed in the arena, taking it upon herself to protect Lee since she was the one to hurt him in the first place, and Tayla stayed to protect the villagers. Sara, Jayde, Tamara, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto, all went after Gaara. Eventually Jessie and Sasuke caught up with Temari and Gaara, but Kankuro was nowhere to be seen, then Gaara pushed his sister away and attacked Sasuke while Jessie went to help Temari.

"Why are you helping me? We are the enemy," Temari was shocked to say the least.

"You didn't attack because you wanted to, it was an order, and then there is the fact that I think you're awesome," Jessie grinned, but she pulled Temari back by the arm when she tried to help Gaara. "Let them fight this out, do not interfere, you will only get hurt. Gaara can beat Sasuke easily, but when Naruto gets here, you might wanna run, because he can take Gaara down," Jessie told her, and then both of them sat and watched the fight. Jessie was right, when Naruto arrived, he was a challenge. Jayde and Tamara showed up with Naruto, and by that time, Gaara was in full Shukaku mode, except he was still in control. "Okay, here's where I come in," Jessie said, standing up walking towards Gaara, Jayde and Tamara walking with her. Jayde and Tamara stayed on high tree branches, , but Gaara picked Jessie up and put her on the Shukaku's head, next to a life sized Gaara that was only showing the top half, the rest was submerged in the Shukaku's head.

"Gaara please, I can't let you destroy my village, but I can't hurt you either," Jessie said, kneeling down to his level.

"I'm sorry..." Gaara said, then his sand formed around her feet, locking her in to place, and then he did his sleeping jutsu, letting Shukaku take over.

"Hello girl," The racoon dog demon said.

"Hey," Jessie muttered. Naruto suddenly punched the life sized Gaara awake. By the end of the fight, Jessie was standing on a tree branch, and when Naruto tried to pull himself towards Gaara using his chin, Jessie jumped down, picking Gaara up and taking him to a more private area, well it was really behind a tree. "I will wait until we can be together, I just wish it didn't have to be like this," and with one last kiss, she disappeared in a swirl of bright red rose petals, reappearing beside Sasuke, standing behind a tree, and she watched Gaara leave with his siblings, tears running down her face, and suddenly she felt two sets of arms around her. Kiba had been woken up, and both her brothers were hugging her, trying to give her some form of comfort, but she just cried it out. They all walked back together when she had stopped crying, with Tamara and Sasuke holding up Naruto.

When they got back, they found out the Hokage was dead, and Courtney, Tayla and Sara were in the hospital, so they went there to see them and get Naruto checked up as well.

"Hey dude, what's wrong with you?" Courtney asked Jessie.

"Gaara left..." Jessie muttered.

"Oh..." she gave Jessie a sympathetic look.

"Why do you care so much? He's just a monster," When Sasuke said that Jessie was ready to punch him.

"Jessie is in love with him, always has been, cousin Itachi was right, you really are foolish," Tamara's eyes were bright red, glaring holes into Sasuke.

"You're an Uchiha? Why haven't I seen your sharringan before?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I'm an Uchiha, I am Shisui's little sister, and I don't have my sharringan yet," Tamara stated.

"Tam, your sharringan just activated," Jessie explained, and everything went quiet.

"Cool," Tamara said simply, and then she punched Sasuke, sending him flying into a wall.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke was pissed.

"My fist is attracted to Teme's," she said shrugging, her eyes going back to black.

About two months later, sound four came for Sasuke. He refused to leave, so they took him by force, and Jessie was put on the team to retrieve Sasuke. Choji stayed to fight Jurobo, Neji fought Kidomaru, Kiba and Akamaru separated from the group to fight Sakon and Ukon, and Shikamaru fought against Tayuya. Jessie and Naruto were left to fight Kimimaro, the strongest of them all. Within five minutes, Jessie and Kurosuke were on the ground, both covered in Jessie's blood, and Jessie had a heavily bleeding stab wound in her side. Naruto started fighting Kimimaro, but he just ended up unconscious with a bump on his head. The second Naruto hit the ground, a green blur sent Kimimaro flying into a tree, then Kimimaro looked up to see Rock Lee standing over him. Lee drank hid 'medicine' after receiving a few blows from Kimimaro, but hid medicine was really sake, and he went crazy. After a while Lee sobered up, and he was suddenly protected by a wall of sand. The sand then lifted him up and took him to Gaara. Jessie weakly pushed herself up, facing Kimimaro with determination in her eyes and blood flowing freely from her wound. Jessie launched herself at Kimimaro using her twin dragons of fire jutsu, only having just enough chakra. Gaara spotted her for the first time since his arrival, and his sand wasn't fast enough to stop the bone from piercing her left shoulder, just missing her heart. Jessie's eyes went wide, and she fell to the ground when Kimimaro ripped the bone out of her. When she hit the ground, Gaara dropped to his knees, clutching his head, and then he let out a scream, his sand going crazy. Lee was confused, he didn't know why Gaara was going crazy, or why his sand brought Jessie and Kurosuke over, hiding them behind Lee. In the end, Kimimaro almost killed Gaara, but his sickness killed him about a second before his bone pierced Gaara's eye. Suddenly howling was heard, followed by whimpering, and Gaara turned to see Kurosuke licking at Jessie's shoulder, and Jessie was deathly white, barley breathing, and losing blood rapidly. Gaara wrapped sand around her shoulder to stop the bleeding and picked her up, letting Kurosuke sit on his head. Somehow Naruto got Sasuke out of the barrel, but Gaara glared at Sasuke and pushed him away when he tried to take Jessie.

"Okay, okay, you take her," Sasuke muttered, and then Jessie's eyes fluttered open.

"Gaara," she whispered so only he could hear, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

"Don't move," Gaara told her, so she stopped moving, and then she saw Kiba being supported by Kankuro.

"Otouto!" she slightly yelled, causing him to turn and look at her.

"Hey big sis," he said weakly, and then Jessie pushed Gaara away and stood on her own. Jessie walked the sand siblings to the village gate, and hugged Gaara just before they left.

"I love you Gaara," she whispered, then she turned around and ran to the hospital before he could say anything, and she fell unconscious when she got to the door. A week after she got out of the hospital, the new Hokage, Tsunade, gave her permission to leave the village and train for a little over three years, so she would be seventeen when she returned.

* * *

**A-N: okay, I just realised I haven't acknowledged the fact that people review since chapter three, so thanks' to:**

**Princess-lazy-Chan  
Sukariaa Uchiha  
Sabaku no Crescent  
NarutoFan1995**

**Also, I'm kind of losing the drive to write this, I'm not sure if people like what I'm writing, so I'm not sure if I should keep going, please let me know if you want me to continue or stop**

**R&R!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7: taken? seeing him again

**A/N: Heyy, miss me? Lol, the start of this chapter is just a fill in for the three year time skip, so yeah, sozzy if it sucks.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: taken? Seeing him again**

Just after Jessie left, Courtney pinned Lee down and waxed his eyebrows, cut his hair so it was layered, and spiked it, telling lee he needed a girlfriend. A few days later, Naruto asked Tamara to be his girlfriend, and she said yes. Sara had an eating contest with Choji her was her really close friend a year later, but she won because Choji chews his food. She met Shikamaru through Choji, and they started dating. Two years after Jessie left Sasuke and Jayde started dating, and that brings us to now.

_A little over Three years after Jessie left_

Jessie was on her way back to Konoha, she had been travelling for twenty four hours and still had a long way to go. She stopped for a break under a tree and turned on her iPod. She worked out she could charge it using chakra just after she left the leaf village. She put on the song slipped away by Avril lavigne, thinking of Gaara while she sang along.

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day I found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day I found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

[Chorus]X2

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you.

After a few minutes of rest, she was on her way again. She eventually came across a clearing with a few people in it, she recognised them as Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and elder Chiyo. She was about to call out a hello but then noticed the fifth person there, lying unmoving on the ground. Her eyes widened and she muttered a single word.

"Gaara...?" she was shaking slightly, and the four people there turned to look at her.

"Jessie?" Naruto asked, then Chiyo knelt down next to Gaara, and green chakra coated her hands as she held them above Gaara. Naruto noticed Chiyo was running low on chakra, so he helped her by giving her some of his. When people started arriving, Jessie sat down and closed her eyes, trying to block out the world. Suddenly everyone started muttering in excited voices, so she opened her eyes and saw Naruto helping Gaara to stand. She looked at the ground shyly hoping he wouldn't notice her, but when she looked up again, he was standing right in front of her.

"I love you too," was the only thing he said as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Jessie's eyes were wide, and she was frozen in shock.

"G-Gaara..." she managed to whisper. He pulled back to look at her properly, and everyone gasped when he crashed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, Jessie noticed two girls who looked like they wanted to kill her.

"They are so much like Ino and Sakura it's scary," she muttered to herself.

You can't stay can you?" Gaara clearly didn't want her to leave.

"No I'm sorry I can't, I wish I could..." she didn't want to leave him.

"I'll be turning sixteen next month, I will send a scroll to the Hokage, requesting for you to be there," she nodded and they pulled away from each other. A short while later, they had arrived at Suna, and the Konoha ninja had to leave, so Jessie kissed Gaara one last time. Jessie pulled away, giving him a bright smile, then turned and left.

* * *

**A-N: love it? Hate it? I can't fix it if you don't let me know.**

**R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Konoha!

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry this is kinda short and really only made so you can get to know the characters a little more.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Konoha!**

The second Jessie steped into Konoha, she was glomped by a blur of grey and brown.

"JESSIE!!!" The blur, who was latched onto Jessie screamed.

"Hello Jayde," Jessie rolled her eyes as she said it.

"I love you," Jayde said, being her usual crazy self.

"That's... nice," Jessie noticed Sasuke standing off to the side feeling left out.

"You're never aloud to leave again," Jayde let Jessie up.

"Sure, sure, oh sorry Otouto, you want a hug?" Without giving him the chance to answer, Jessie and Jayde both tackled him in a hug. A white blur pushed Jessie off Sasuke and pinned her tiwn, licking all over her face.

"GAH!!! Down Akamaru!" she yelled while giggling, and Jayde was sitting on Sasuke and laughing.

"Are you going to get off me or sit on me all day?" Sasuke asked Jayde in a amused tone, as Jessie pushed Akamaru off her and hugged Kiba, who had arrived with Akamaru, while the dogs cuddled and nuzzled eachother.

"Maybe I like sitting on you," Once Jayde said that, Jessie doubled over laughing., and Jayde realised how wrong that sounded and started laughing, then she started making out with Sasuke.

"EWWWWWWWW!!!!! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!!!!" Jessie covered her eyes.

"You know you like it, besides, it's not like you havn't done it befour," Jayde was laughing , and Sasuke was bright red, and then Naruto whispered something into Jayde's ear.

"You made out with Gaara in front of his village?!" Jayde fell off Sasuke laughing, "This is better than when we got drunk and you and Tayla pole danced," Kiba had a blood nose after that, obviously imagining Tayla pole , Jayde, Tayla, Courtney, Tamara, Sara, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto all ended up at Jayde and Tayla's house playing truth or dare.

No one could come up with any dares, so they pulled out twelve bottles of sake and twelve shot glasses, then everyone sat in a circle with one glass and bottle each, and they all played I've never.

"I've never... Kissed a girl outside my family," Jessie said. Jayde, Courtney, and all the boy's had a drink.

"I've never... Had sex," Courtney said, then Jessie poured herself a drink and downed it.

"I've never... Smoked cigarets," Tamara said, and again Jessie drankm allong with Jayde and Courtney.

"I've never... Gone to school every day for a whole week," Jayde said, and everyone drank except Tayla.

"I've never... Kissed a boy other than Kiba," Tayla said, then Jayde, Tayla, Jessie, Sasuke, Naruto, Sara, and Tamara all drank.

"I've never played the bagpipes," Sara said, and no one drank.

"I've never made out with a red head," Kiba said, then Jessie drank.

"I've never... eaten pineaple," Shikamaru said and everyone drank.

"I've never had fantasy's about a redhead," Choji said, then Jessie and Courtney drank.  
"SORI SMEXY!!!!" Courtney shouted after her drink.

"I've never hugged a redhead," Naruto said, and Jessie drank.

"I've never kissed Gaara," Sasuke muttered, so once again, Jessie drank.

"HEY!!! NOW YOU'RE JUST PICKING ON ME!!!" She finally realised most of the game was aimed at getting her drunk. Jessie was sluring in her half drunk state, and everyone laughed. "I've never... Had sex in am elevator," Jessie slured, and no one drank, "Awww, c'mon, where's your imagination peoples?!" She shouted, then she picked up the sake bottle and drank the whole bottle quickly, and so Jayde pulled out a video camera. Jessie spent an hour hitting on a lamp, then Tayla put on some music and Jessie found herself a pole and started pole dancing. After a few hours of randomness, Jessie passed out, so they put her on the couch and everyone went home.

Jessie woke up with a massive hangover the next day, and Jayde just laughed at her.

"Did I do anything stupid?" Jessie asked.

"Yep, and I got it on camera, so I'm gonna show Gaara when I see him next," Jayde answered.

"I would kill you if my head wasn't about to explode," Jessie groaned, then stood up, "C'mon, let's go somewhere, I still need to fight Tamara so I need to train," Jayde followed Jessie out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? R&R please**


	9. Chapter 9: the red head visits

**Chapter 9: the red head visits**

"Jessie, Courtney, and Jayde, I have a mission for your team, the kazekage is visiting for three days, and you will be his personal guard, he has requested this team personally so don't screw it up, you will meet him at the gate in thirty minutes," Tsunade, the hokage, said. It had been a week since Jessie returned, and the girls couldn't wait to see Gaara, Jayde pretty much only to show him the video of Jessie doing stupid things while drunk.

"Mkay," Jessie smiled, and then the girls left.

"Sasuke, come on, I want you in my room, now," Jayde said when they got to her house, then she grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into her room and locked the door.

"Jayde... What are you doing?" Jessie called out when she heard Jayde giggle from behind the door.

"We're drawing, duh, what else would I do with my boyfriend in my room, alone with me?" Jayde called back.

"Well we gotta go now, Gaara should be here any second," Jessie was relieved.

"Okay," Jayde opened the door and the three girls ditched Sasuke to go meet Gaara.

Gaara was pined down the second he entered Konoha, by a black and purple blur.

"Gaa-chan!" Jessie yelled, then she got off Gaara only to be replaced by a huge black dog licking at Gaara's face. "Kurosuke off," Jessie comanded her dog, so Kurosuke got off and Jessie helped Gaara up.

"Hey," Gaara said, looking down.

"Hey smexy," Jessie said with a smirk, and Gaara went slightly red.

"Hey , I have a funny movie to show you," Jayde said as she started pulling Gaara towards her house by his arm.

"JAYDE DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Jessie shouted, following after them. In the end, Gaara was sitting on the floor in front of the tv, his back against the couch and Jessie sitting between his legs, her back against his chest, while Jessie's team, Sara's team, all of there boyfriends, and Choji sat on the floor or couch. Everyone was laughing at the video except Jessie and Gaara. Gaara was smirking and Jessie was blushing. She almost ran off, but Gaara had a firm grip around her waist. Jessie ended up getting out of his grip and took off towards the training grounds.

After a few minutes, Jessie was pushed into the ground by her cousin.

"I want my rematch," Tamara growled out, then let Jessie up.

"Okay fine," Jessie said as she stood, then they both took fighting stances. They both had their sharringan activated, and Jessie told Kurosuke not to interfere. They were equally matched, and both landed every hit. Eventually they were both out of chakra, and they hit eachother at the same time, knocking eachother out. Kurosuke picked them both up with her mouth and put them on her back. She carried them back to Jayde's house and told Kiba what happened.

Jessie woke up to see seafoam green eyes staring openly at her, and within five seconds, Jessie had Gaara pinned down in a hug.

"Mmmm, my Gaa-chan," Jessie mumbled, then she saw Jayde holding Tamara's eyes open.

"Wakey wakey," Jayde said, then she got a cup of water and tipped it on Tamara. Tamara's eyes shot open and she glared at Jayde, so Jayde hid behind Sasuke.

"I didn't do it, it was the dog," she said, pointing at Kurosuke.

"Jayde, you're an idiot," Jessie muttered, still pinning Gaara down in a hug.

"Who's Jayde? I'm frankenstein," Jayde said grinning.

"Riiight," Jessie replied, then Jayde looked at Gaara.

"Did you like the video?" she asked, Gaara just blushed slightly and looked away, causing Jayde to laugh histerically, "You did!" she pointed at him, then turned around and walked out.

**Jayde P.O.V**

"I'll be back later," Jayde said looking back at her friends. Jayde made her way towards Sasuke's house, she had left a book there earlier that day. She looked down an alley way she had seen alott of times, but never gone down it. "... Maybe it's a short cut," she murmered, turning and walking down it. Shortly after she was pinned to the wall by some freak. Jayde's eyes widened slightly. She couldn't see him properly in the darkness. "W-what do you want?" she asked, glaring at the guy.

"Alott of things," he said with a smirk.

**Jessie P.O.V**

Twenty minutes later, Jayde still wasn't back, and Sasuke told them she wasn't at his house when he went home.

"Maybe we should look for her," Tayla sugested.

"That's a good idea, why didn't I think of that?" Jessie asked, and Tayla shrugged.

"I'll check the park, she might be there," Tayla said.

"mmmk, I'll check the pathways near Sasuke's house, Gaara can come with me," Jessie replied grabbing Gaara's arm. They found Jayde in an alley ten minutes later, covered in bruises, blood, and some other sticky substance. Jessie made Gaara look away, not wanting him to see her best friend naked. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to Jessie, so she could cover Jayde completely.

"What happened?" Jessie asked, but Jayde just shrugged.

"Nothing, I fell over," Jayde replied.

"I'm sure," Jessie frowned.

"I just want to go home," Jayde told her.

"Jayde, we need to get you to a doctor," she was worried about Jayde.

"No I wanna go home," there was no room for questioning.

"Fine..." Jessie muttered, then Jayde covere4d herself completely in Gaara's jacket. Gaara then walked over, his demon sences still left over taking controll. He sniffed Jayde, and then dissapeared in a swirl of sand. Jessie helped Jayde stand up and Jayde winced slightly. Who else is looking for me?" Jayde asked looking at Jessie.

"Only Tayla," Jayde noded.

"I don't want anyone else to know, I'll tell them when i'm ready, for now I just want to go home," she was looking at the ground.

"Okay..." Jessie teleported them back to Jayde's house. Jayde limped into her room and got some clothes, then she walked into the bathroom and had a shower. Gaara showed up a few minutes later covered in blood.

"Gaara..." Jessie started, but Gaara cut her off.

"He's dead, he can't hurt anymore women," He said.

An hour later, Jayde was in the lounge room with them and Tayla showed up, a worried look on her face. The look dissapeared when she saw Jayde.

"You're home," she smiled, but her smile turned into a frown when she noticed some bruises on Jayde's face. "What happened?" she asked.

"I fell over, being stupid like usual," Jayde said with a fake smile.

"Okay," Tayla replied, then she grabbed the phone and called Sasuke. She told him Jayde was home, then she handed the phone to Jayde.

_"Hey are you okay? Where were you?"_ Sasuke's voice asked through the phone.

"I'm fine, I was Just out for a bit," Jayde replied.

_"Do you want me to come over?"_

"No, I need to be alone at the moment, I need to think," she said in the most cheerful voice she could.

_"...Okay," _Sasuke said, agreeing reluctantly, then Jayde sighed and hung up.

"You guys can go if you want," she said, her fake smile still in place because her sister was there.

"Uh, okay, Gaara come on, we can go stay with my brother tonight," Jessie said.

"What one?" Gaara questioned.

"Sasuke, he's all alone at the moment, and has a few spare rooms," They left with a wave to Jayde and Tayla.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? I didn't want to do that to Jayde, she's my best friend, but it was her idea... aaaaanyway, there are probably spelling errors because I don't have word on this computer and I need a new laptop charger. I'm probably going to be updating faster because I write when i'm troubled, so yeah =D R&R PLEASE!!!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Suna

**Chapter 10: Suna**

Jessie was about to leave for Suna, but she was stopped by Jayde.

"Jessie... I'm pregnant..." Jayde said, fear in her voice.

"woah woah woah wait, you and my brother...?" Jessie trailed off, shocked.

"No... I'm atleast three weeks..." she was freaking out.

"Have you told Sasuke?" Jessie clamped her hands down on Jayde's shoulders, trying to calm her friend down.

"No, I don't know how to do it," She was slightly calmer.

"Just tell him and take it from there, if he bitches I'll sort him out, now I have to go," she hugged Jayde, and Jayde huged back.

"Seeya," Jayde mumbled.

"Seeya," Jessie pulled away and headed off with her ANBU guards, throwing a wave behind herself.

Jessie and the ANBU were sent straight to the kazekage tower wen they arrived in Suna, and Jessie had to stop herself from smiling like an idiot when she saw Gaara doing his paperwork, and he didn't bother looking up, so she motioned for the ANBU to give the news and hid behind a book shelf.

"Kazekage-sama," the head ANBU said as the team bowed, all of them confused with Jessie's actions.

"Hn," Gaara replied, still not looking up from his paperwork.

"As of today, Konoha nin are begining to arrive for the festiva in honor of your birthday next week," the head ANBU spoke.

"Thank you, you may leave," Gaara looked at them for the first time, nodding his goodbye. Gaara stood up, turning to face the window once the konoha ANBU left, and within a second he was lying on his back with a pressure on his chest, and looked down too see Jessie pinning him down.

"Hey!" Jessie said a little loudly.

"Hello," Gaara mumbled, feeling a little awkward with the position they were in. Jessie stood up, offering her hand to him, and then she pulled him to his feet. Within seconds she was hugging him tightly, and he slowly hugged back.

"How have you been?" Jessie asked, slightly hyper.

"Um... okay you?" He was unsure of how to answer.

"Great now," Jessie leaned in close, kissing him softly. He kissed back.

**Jayde P.O.V**

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something," Jayde said to Sasuke while he trained.

"Not now, I'm busy," Sasuke growled out.

"Don't worry about it, I just wont tell you," Jayde growled back, causing Sasuke to look up angry and confused.

"Why are you being so damn moody? Why can't you just tell me later when im not busy?!" He didn't know why he was yelling.

"Because I just got the courage to tell you and you don't wanna hear it!!" Jayde was yelling too.

"If it was that important you would have told me sooner!" he was really confused.

"I didn't know how too," she was close to tears.

"What's not to know? You just say it!" he was beyond angry.

"It's not that simple," a tear fell from her eye.

"And what the hell could be so difficult?!" he screamed.

"Sasuke... I-AHH!!" Jayde screamed, a sharp pain in her stomach. Blood was pouring down her legs. Without a second thought, Sasuke grabbed her and ran to the hospital.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Sasuke asked an hour later. They were in a hospital room.

"Because, I was so ashamed," Jayde told him.

"Were you... cheating on me?" Sasuke questioned.

"No," She had a empty look in her eyes.

"Then how...?" He trailed off.

"Ask your sister, I can't tell you," She curled up, refusing to speak anymore.

**Jessie P.O.V**

The girls had managed to get their phones working using chakra, so Jayde sent a TXT to everyone saying she was in hospital, so Jessie called her.

"Jayde, why are you in hospital?" Jessie asked when Jayde answered the phone.

_"I lost it Jessie, I tried to tell Sasuke, but he was angry at the time. We started yelling and I lost it," _Jayde answered.

"Put the little shit on," Jessie growled, then Sasuke's voice rang through the phone.

_"Hey big sis,"_ he said.

"What the fuck did you do foolish little brother?" Jessie quoted Itachi.

_"How did she get pregnant?" _he ignored her question.

"She was raped Sasuke, that day no one could find her. Me and Gaara found her in an alleyway. We're the only ones that know. Gaara killed the guy," Jessie explained.

_"Why did no one tell me?" _He asked.

"She said not too," she simply stated.

_"Whay to I do?" _His voice was shaking.

"Be there for her, snap at her again and I'll snap your neck," Jessie growled.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked.

"Just Sasuke being a stupid brat," Jessie explained.

_"I'm not a brat," _Sasuke complained.

"Yes you are, deal with it," Jessie smirked, "But I have to go now," her tone was softer.

_"Bye sis," _he muttered.

"seeya Otouto," she hung up.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Jayde got pregnant from when she was raped,Sasuke upset her and she lost it," she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"If she's not, Otouto's gonna wish he was a girl," she growled, making Gaara squirm a bit. "Don't worry, you're in my good book's... for now," she smirked, making Gaara feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Gaara, why did you open up to me? What made me so different?" Jessie questioned, turning to face him. She wrapped her arm's around him.

"You were marked," Gaara said simply.

"Marked how?" she was confused.

"The moment you were born, Shukaku had you marked as his mate, but when he was put in me, you were marked as mine. When I first met you, I wanted to kill you, but Shukaku wouldn't let me. He told me how to act around you, and I didn't question it, and I began to love you. Just befor he was taken from me by Akatsuki, he told me everything," Gaara told her, then he leant down to capture her lips with his, pushing her down onto his bed gently.

**A/N: okay, what do you think? I don't think I did wery good. There is probably a heap of spelling mistakes. Oh well. Sorry I havn't updated lately. My lifes so dramatic you could make a tv show about it lol, I guess thats wat being a teen is like. Anyway, I graduate on friday, so I should be able to update more often :) I go to high school next year. yay for year ten lol not really. anyway, R&R !!!!! I'll love u forever!!!!! And give u a cookie!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Party & Akatsuki

**Chapter 11: Party & Akatsuki**

A week after, the last of the teams were arriving from Konoha, among them were Jessies friends. So Jessie and Gaara met them at the gate.

"JAYDE!!!" Jessie yelled, tackling Jayde in a hug.

"Hello Jessie," Jayde said, hugging her back. Jessie got off her and noticed Sasuke and Kiba standing there, so she hugged them both. Courtney was standing right next to her, and noticed the love bites covering her neck. Sasuke noticed the moment Courtney did, so he glared at Gaara.

"Jessie... What have you been doing?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing," Jessie blushed, looking away. Gaara just smirked. Sasuke's chakra then spiked and his glare increased tenfold. "Otouto enough, I'll slap you," Jessie threatened, so Sasuke backed off.

"Hey , show us around," Jayde told Gaara, so Gaara showed them to their rooms in the Kazekage tower. From left to right it went Courtney, SaraXShikamaru, Kankuro, JessieXGaara, JaydeXSasuke, Temari, TamaraXNaruto, and TaylaXKiba. Jayde walked past her own room and right into Jessie and Gaara's. She walked over to the bed and started jumping on it.

"Jayde get out," Jassie told her blankly.

"Make me," Jayde said a goofy grin on her face.

"I will go get my brother," Jessie glared.

"I don't care,"she continued jumping while Gaara was giving her a death glare.

"SASUKE!!!" Jessie screamed. Sasuke walked into the room.

"Yes?" He asked, then he saw Jayde. "Jayde come on," he said to her.

"You come up here," she told him. He climbed up onto the bed with her. Jayde pushed him down onto the bed, begining a make out session.

"Get a room!" Jessie told them.

"We're in one," Jayde said, then comtinues making out with Sasuke.

"One that is yours," Gaara growled out, glaring at the two on the bed.

"Fine," Jayde pulled Sasuke out of the room and into their own one.

"That was... disturbing," Gaara said.

"You liked it," Jessie smirked.

"I did not," he scrunched up his nose.

"I bet you did, I bet you got all hot over it," she was almost laughing at the look on his face.

"Hn," He looked away from her, glaring at the wall.

"Awww, did I make you mad?" He didn't answer, so she walkeed over to him, wrapping her arm's around his waist from behind, and reasting her chin on his shoulder. "Gaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaa," she whined. Gaara sighed, turning around and pulling her into a proper hug. "I'm sorry Gaara," she muttered.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he gave her a small smile, then proceeded to get ready for the festival that night.

At the festival, Jayde, Courtney, and Jessie convinced the older girls to buy them alcohole. They all ended up really drunk, and they were really loud while Gaara made his speach.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! DO IT AGAIN!!!!!" Jayde screamed while Gaara spoke to the village. He just ignored her.

"Jayde stop it," Sasuke said, but she didn't listen.

"LOLLIEPOP!!!" Courtney yelled.

"COWBOY BUT SEX!!!!!!!" Jessie was the loudest. Gaara paused in his speach, but only for a moment. "Hey Jayde, what are you doing tomorrow?" Jessie twirled her hair around her finger seductively.

"No idean" Jayde replied.

"Wanna spend the day with me?" she smirked.

Okay, sounds like a date," Jayde twirled her hair as well.

"Jayde, we're going home," Sasuke said blankly, begining to pull her away by her arm.

"But I'm noy done yet," Jayde complained. She pulled away from Sasuke and started hitting on this random guy. Sasuke just picked her up and carried her home. Jessie ended up passed out, so Gaara had to carry her back, while suporting a delusional Courtney.

The next morning, everyone was asleep, except Jessie and Gaara, but Gaara was at work, so Jessie went out into the dessert for a walk. After a while, she was ambushed by a group of people wearing black cloaks with red clouds. She recognised them as Akatsuki, and one of them as her big brother, Itachi.

"This is her, the second Uchiha prodogy," the one with orange hair and piersings all over his face said. She knew he was Pein, the leader. She looked into Itachi's Sharringan eyes, and everything went black. ------------------------

**A/N: okay, what did you think? This was the last chapter before a four year time skip, please please please review!!!!!** **It makes me want to write more!!!!**

**R&R!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: getting away

**A/N: this is only short coz I wanted 2 update soon and didn't have much time, and thank you all for the reviews I love you all *gives cookie to reviewers***

**Chapter 12: getting away**

* * *

_Four years later_

Jessie was sitting in her cell with her three year old daughter little girl had been kept a secret from the rest of the Akatsuki, with the help of Itachi and Deidara, her brother, and her best friend in Akatsuki. The Akatsuki wanted Jessie to join them, because she was the second Uchiha prodogy alive. Everyday they would take her into what they called a fun room. They all tried to break her using torture and rape. Except for Deidara, Itachi, Konan, and Tobi. She hadn't seen sunlight since she was thrown into her cell for years earlier. She was only given enough food to keep her alive, and wasnt aloud to leave her cell to wash herself clean. For the first year she was there, they just left her in the cell and sent either Deidara or Itachi to feed her. After that year was when the torture started. Itachi gave her this pill everyday to prevent her from getting pregnant. He didn;t want anything to happen to her. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but he couldn't do anything about it. Instead, he helped her in secret whenever he could. That day, Itachi walked in to her cell earlier than usual.

"Aniki... What are you doing here?" She asked weakly.

"Senritsu can't stay here, and neither can Kurosuke. I am going to get them out of here. I will be able to keep the Akatsuki distracted for a day, but that's all I can do. Senritsu will need to find help so they can come save you before then," he explained.

"Thank you Aniki," She hugged him weakly, then picked up Senritsu.

"I shall go get Kurosuke from my room, I might not see you again after this, byt remember little sister, I love you, goodbye," He left before she could say anything.

**Senritsu P.O.V**

Senritsu had been travelling for a few hours, sitting on Kurosuke's back. That was when she saw a big group up ahead. There was seven of them, but the only one she cared about at the time was the red head at the front. Kurosuke let out a bark, and the red heads seafoam green eyes locked on the figure on top of the over sized dog. Kurosuke droped down to his stomach, and the little girl got off his back. Gaara immediatly took a defensive stance when he saw the Akatsuki cloak she was wearing. It had a hood on it to hide her face. Suddenly the little girl ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his stomach.

"D-daddy!" she sobbed, and her hood slipped down, exposing a head of dirty, mattered red hair, but the red was barely visible through all the dirt.

"W-what?" His eyes were wide in shock.

"Mummy said if I ever got away, to come find you. She sayd whats you wooked wike. She sayd you were Kaz... Ka... Kazcadge of Suna," She looked up at him, and Gaara was shocked to see eyes identical to his, only without the dark rings, but she had markings on her face almost the same as Jessie's, except they were triangles under her eyes (A/N: like Kiba's but upside down). They could hardly be seen through all the dirt and dried blood on her face. He could tell by scent that it wasn't her blood, the animal instincts left over by Shukaku told him that. The scent of the blood was familiar though.

"W-what's your name?" he was shocked.

"Senwitsu, Sbaku(A/N: Yes it's ment to be spelt like that, she's three, it's how she talks) no Senwitsu," she had a bright grin on her face.

"What's your mother's name, where is she?" Gaara questioned.

"Mummy's Jess Inzuk-Chiha, she's with Kaski, they lock hew up and hewt hew. Uncle Tachi hewped me weave so I could get hewp. We need to save mummy," She suddenly had a very serious look on her face. Gaara picked her up and sat on Kurosuke's back. Holding Senritsu in his lap. Kurosuke started running, leaving the other six, Jessie's friends from the other world, and Kankuro, to walk on their own.

"Bitch," Courtney muttered, glaring after Gaara. Suddenly everything Senritsu said processed in her head. "Oh shit... I'm comming sis!" she screamed as she started running after Gaara as fast as she could.

They bth arived at the Akatsuki base at the same time, with Kurosuke as their guide. They ran in to the base together, Gaara carrying Senritsu. They found the cells and Saw Jessie lying there, naked, unconcious, covered in so much dirt she was almost unrecognisable, and bleeding from a private area. That's when Gaara knew the blood on Senritsu was Jessie's. Courtnet opened the cell, picked up Jessie, holding her over her shoulder like a sach of potatoes. Courtney and Gaara ran towards the exit, both carrying someone. They passed a shark man, Kisame, allong the way.

"Move it!" Courtney screamed as she kicked him in the balls. When they got outside, Gaara out his Kazekage robe around Jessie, and Courtney put her on Kurosuke. Senritsu sat on the giant dog behind Jessie, hugging her mother gently.

* * *

**A/N: okay, that was it, I know some of you think since it's a four year time skip, Senritsu would be four, not true. There was the nine months Jessie was pregnant, so technically Senritsu is three years and three month's old. Anyway, please tell me what you think!! I would love some reviews!! So if you are reading and havn't reviewed please do it now! I'd love to know wat you think!!!**

**R&R!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Enter Matsuri!

**A/N: I'm sorry if this sucks, I'm going through a rough patch at home right now, but I'm trying. I'm slightly loosing my confidence in this story, so please review!! I don't really know what EVERYONE thinks, just a select few. The same people. Every time. Aaaaaaaanyway, now to the story!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: enter Matsuri!**

Jessie's eyes opened to see dark red hair and seafoam green eyes.

"Senritsu," she whispered, her eyes closing again.

"Mummy!" The little girl leaning over her mother sobbed, burrying her face in Jessie's stomach.

"Shhh, it's okay, mummy's here," she whispered, stroking the young crying red heads hair, her eyes opening to slits.

"I f-found him mummy," she sounded like she was smiling.

"Found who?" Jessie was confused.

"Daddy," she looked up as she said that. She had a smile on her face, even though tears were still falling. Jessie's eyes widened.

"Hello Jessie," a deep monotone voice spoke from her left. A voice she would recognise anywhere. Her eyes landed on the second red head in the room.

"Gaara..." she whispered, a small smile on her face.

"Daddy, mummy and me happy to see you, but, you not happy to see us?" that's when Jessie noticed the sadness and regret in Gaara's eyes.

"No, that's not it, it's just..." he sighed, "It's complicated, so dont worry ab-" he was cut off by a loud girly voice.

"Gaara-kun!!" the voice was comming from right near the door.

"Oh please no," Gaara closed is eyes with a annoyed look on his face. At that moment, Matsuri entered the room. "What the hell do you want?" he growled out.

"Do I need a reason to see my husband?" Gaara shuddered. Jessie paled, and Senritsu glared at Matsuri. When Matsuri reached for Gaara's arm, her body was wraped in sand tightly.

"Touch my daddy and I'll kill you," Senritsu growled, her voice low and dangerous.

"How are you controlling sand?" Gaara was shocked.

"Ummmm... When I was borned, I wasn't alive, so uncle 'Tachi put some of Shaku's spiwit in me," she added pressure to the sand, causing Matsuri to scream out in pain.

"Senritsu, please let her go. As much as I wish you didn't, I will be removed from my position as Kazekage," Gaara said. Senritsu released Matsuri, still glaring. Her glare then turned on Gaara.

"Daddy bad," her voice was once again full of danger.

"What..." he was confused.

"You're hurting mummy, so that hurts me. You're hurting me and mummy and you don't care. Why don't you care daddy?" Her voice was filled with so much hurt and sadness.

"How am I hurting her?" Senritsu placed a hand over her heart.

"You don't love us," Her fist clenched the material covering her heart.

"What makes you think that?" his tone was defensive. Senritsu just pointed at Matsuri. At that moment, Jessie let out a ear splitting scream.

"Mummy!!!" Senritsu screamed just as loudly, falling to her knees with tears streaming down her face. Matsuri took a step towards them.

"Take one step closer and I will kill you myself," Gaara snapped. He cradled his daughter in his arms and ran his finger's through Jessie's hair. Neither of them stoped screaming so he called in a medic.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with the little girl. She just has an increadibly strong bond with her mother. The older girl seem's to have been... raped and tortured. There was painkilers in her system, so she is only feeling the pain now," The medic told him when she finished the examination. She managed to heal Jessie enough to stop the girls from screaming.

"Thank you," Gaara nodded at her in dismissal. So she left.

"Gaara, we need to talk about this," Matsuri said.

"What's to talk about? This is the first and only girl I have ever loved, and my daughter," he glared at Matsuri.

"But... When...?" she asked.

"Four year's ago, about a week before my sixteenth birthday. Then... The day after my birthday, Jessie and Kurosuke dissapeared. No one knew where she was," his voice was heartbroken.

"But if she's the only one you love... Then what about me?" Gaara scoffed.

"You and I both know the only reason I am married to you is because it was forced. I feel nothing for you," he spoke emotionlessly. His hand still running through Jessie's hair. He didn't notice Senritsu was standing behind the sitting Matsuri. A second later, Matsuri felt cold metal against her throat.

"Stay the HELL away from my daddy. Come near him and I will kill you. No one can stop me," that was when Gaara noticed Matsuri's hand almost in contact with his.

"NEVER touch me. I will not be blamed for the concequenses," he growled. Senritsu lowered her weapon and walked back over to her father, sitting in his lap, and holding her unconcious mother's hand.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Deidara's comming into this soon!! But not for long!! What's Jessie gonna do now she know's Gaara's Married? What will Gaara do now that Jessie's back? please review and you will find out!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Deidara

**Chapter 14: Deidara**

When Gaara woke up, the couch he was leaning on was empty. There was no sign of Jessie or his daughter.

"Where are they?" Gaara growled dangerously when he noticed Matsuri leaning against the wall.

"They left, I believe Jessie said something about Akatsuki, Itachi, and Deidara," Matsuri looked pleased.

"Did you say anything, to make them want to leave?" he was glaring.

"No, not at all," she was lying, he knew it. He pinned her to the wall, his hand gripped around her throat.

"I will kill you," his grip tightened. Matsuri was going red with the lack of air.

"Gaara no!" Kankuro ran into the room. He knocked his brother off the girl.

"Kankuro, stay out of my way, or I'll kill you," sand was flairing around him.

"Gaara, do you want to lose your position as kazekage?" Gaara just glared at his older brother.

"I don't care. She left, so I don't care," he sounded so hearbroken, it made Kankuro so sad.

"Daddy?" He heard a small voice say. That was when he noticed the little girl walking into the room.

"Senritsu," Gaara sighed with relief. Senritsu walked over to him, so he picked her up and heald her close.

"Mummy went back thewe. She left me hewe because she didn't want anything bad to happen to me. She said she just couldn't stay..." Senritsu was clutching her father's shirt tightly, crying into it.

"It's okay, I'm here Senritsu, she wouldn't have left you here if she didn't think I could protect you," he rubbed her back gently.

"I know, It's just... I dont know you vewy much," her tears slowly stoped falling.

"I'm sorry... But I am going to be here for you now. Please, don't ever leave me," Senritsu, being the smart little girl she was, realised her dad needed comfort.

"I wont leave you, I love you daddy," she tightened her grip on her dads shirt.

"Oh my god, so cute," Gaara heard a feminin voice whisper. He looked towards the door and saw Temari and Kankuro watching them with a smile.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you," he growled.

"Don't worry little brother, we won't tell," Temari smiled. "I believe I havn't yet been introduced to this little one," she motioned towards Senritsu.

"Temari, this is my daughter, Senritsu," he motioned as he said names, "Senritsu, this is my big sister, and your aunt, Temari," the girls smiled at eachother.

"Hewo," Senritsu mumbled cutely.

"Hey," she heald her arm's out for Senritsu, "Do I get to hold my only niece?" she asked. Gaara handed her Senritsu.

**Jessie P.O.V**

"Jessie what are you doing here, un?" Jessie heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey dei-chan," she smiled, ignoring his question.

"Where's Senritsu, un?" he was slightly panicking.

"She's with her father. I figured I'd come stay with you and Aniki for a while," she smiled.

"What about Gaara?" he was confused.

"He's married. Besides, I don't love him anymore," she faked a smile. She was lying and he knew it.

"Well... You can stay with me for a while, we just have to make sure the Akatsuki don't know you're here," he smiled, "come on," he lead her to a small cave. It was near the Akatsuki cave. It belonged to Deidara and Sasori, untill Sasori died of course. Now it's just Deidara.

"Hey Itachi, someone's here to see us, un!" Deidara called out.

"Jessie?" Itachi questioned as he saw them.

"Hey Aniki," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he was as confused as Deidara had been.

"I wanted to come stay with you guys... and... Wanted to know if I was still wanted in Akatsuki..." she mumbled.

"Of course you are, un!" Deidara cheered.

"What about Senritsu? and Gaara?" Itachi asked.

"Gaara's married, and Senritsu's with him. I didn't want her in danger," she mumbled.

"I will go talk to leader about you joining," Itachi wasn't too pleased.

"Thank you Aniki," she hugged her older brother.

"Hn," he grunted, then left the cave.

**A/N: soooooooooooo what do you think? I know it's a little short, sorry for that, I just wanted to get this down. Is Jessie gone for good? How close are her and Deidara really? And what really happened to Sasori? review and you'll find out soon!!! **

**R&R!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Faking it

**Chapter 15: faking it**

The following week consisted of training. Heaps of training. The Akatsuki leader decided to let Jessie join, which was no surprise morning, exactly a week after Jessie joined them, her and Deidara were training.

"Haha, I win," Jessie smirked, her foot was holding Deidara's chest down.

"no fair, un," Deidara whined. Jessie just let him up.

"Eeeeeeeeeeep!" Jessie squealed when Deidara tackled her to the ground. He was lying on top of her, his face only inches away. His face slowly lowered, and his lips came in contact with his. She didn't love him, not in that way. There was only one man she could ever love, and he was in Sune. She kissed him back anyway, he was her friend, and she wanted him happy.

"I love you Jessie, un," he whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you too," she lied, a fake smile on her face. And that was the scene Itachi walked in on. Itachi knew she was lying, he just didn't say anything.

over the following year, Jessie and Deidara were still together. Deidara realised that Jessie didn't really love him, but after them being together for twelve months, he proposed. She didn't really want to, but said yes anyway. She missed her daughter more than anything, but she didn't say anything. She was slowly dying inside, she needed Senritsu, she was a part of her, she had never been away from her daughter for more than a few hours. That was why Deidara decided to take her to Suna.

"Deidara... Thank you for this," Jessie smiled at the blond, a real smile.

"No problem, I miss the little brat aswell," he smiled back. They snuck into the village undetected, and made there way to the kazekage mansion. Suddenly Jessie stoped.

"I feel something... It's Senritsu!" she exclaimed, then started running to her left, Deidara following. The magnetic pull led her to the Suna training grounds.

"Mummy!" Senritsu suddenly exclaimed while watching her father train. "Where are you? don't hide!" she looked around was looking around also. Suddenly two figures stepped out from behind the bushes. Senritsu jumped on one of them, hugging them tightly.

"Senritsu..." The figure, Jessie, whispered. She hugged her daughter close to her. Suddenly Senritsu let go of her mother to glomp Deidara.

"Unky-Dei!" she shouted.

"Jessie...?" Gaara whispered, taking a step towards her. Jessie took a step back.

"No Gaara," she shook her head, "I'm here to see Senritsu, I'm going back to Akatsuki,"

"You're one of them?" he looked shocked.

"Yes I am," she had a defiant look in her eyes.

"You're not staying?" When she heard the little red head say that, she felt her heart breaking for the second time.

"I'm sorry Senritsu, I can't, I shouldn't even be here," she hugged her crying daughter.

"I miss you mumy," she mumbled.

"I miss you too, but..." She whispered something in the little girls ear. Senritsu smiled and nodded. Jessie and Deidara dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hey daddy?" Senritsu asked when her mum left.

"Yes?" he knealt down to her level.

"Mummy's getting married," she smirked.

"Hn," he looked heart broken.

"I know where and when it is," Gaara smirked.

_Three week's later_

Everything was perfect, the flowers, the dress, everything. Except the groom. Jessie was standing infront of Deidara, Hidan there to be the... well... priest. They had just gotten up to the I do's.

"Deidara do you fucking take Jessie to be your fucking wife?" Hidan asked.

"I do," Deidara smiled warmly.

"Jessie, do you fucking take Deidara to be your husband?" he looked at the girl.

"I-" she was cut off.

"Object!" two red head's steped into the room, one adult and male, the other a todler and female.

"Mummy!" Senritsu shouted, running over to her mother and hugging her. Jessie hugged her back.

"Thank you," she whispered to her daughter. Senritsu just winked in responce. Gaara grabbed Jessie's arm and pulled her towards the door. Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan were the only others in the room, and none of them tried to stop them. Deidara was smiling, he wanted his love to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Hidan just didn't care, and Itachi was her brother. He wouldn't stop her.

"Mummy comming home!" she shouted excitedly.

"Yes, mummy's comming home," Jessie said happily. She was excited to be returning to the desert. Senritsu was remembering the words her mother whispered to her that day at the training grounds.

_"In three weeks, on this day, at the Akatsuki cave, midday, I am getting married, but, if your father showes he cares enough by stopping me, then I will return, no matter how much it hurts to see him with Matsuri,"_ Senritsu smiled brightly. Her mum was home, the void had been filled, for all three of them.

* * *

**A/N: okay, I know some people wern't happy with what I did, but it was all part of the plot, you'll see *smirks* NEXT CHAPTER VERY EVENTFULL!!!! remember to review! I will soon be publishing beta-read chapters, as I have recently asked someone awesome to be my beta, Raven-Blackwood!!! YAY!!! ANYWAY, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Everything gets better

**Chapter 16: Everything gets better**

When they arrived at the Kazekage mansion, the first thing Jessie did was smell the air. Something was off. She crouched down on all fours, followed by Senritsu.

"Jessie what are you-" she was cut off by Jessie waving her hand to silence him. He just followed her and his daughter. They ended up in the kitchen, where Matsuri was cooking dinner. Senritsu hurried over to Matsuri, sniffing at her stomach eagerly.

"What are you doing?" she was speaking to her like she was a freak.

Jessie growled like a feral dog. "NEVER, speak to my daughter like that," she snarled.

"What are YOU doing here? I thought I told you to leave and never come back," she smirked. That was when she noticed Gaara. "I mean... Um... I didn't do that," she was lying, it was so obvious. Jessie walked over and started sniffing at Matsuri's stomach like her daughter. Senritsu let out a bark-like sound.

"What is it?" Gaara was confused.

"She's pregnant," Jessie's voice held amusement.

"But we never-" he got cut off.

"Not yours. Ask your brother where it came from," she smirked. Matsuri was freaking out.

"Kankuro?" Gaara looked amused as well.

"Yep, she reeks of him. This was only while you were gone, otherwise Senritsu would have told you," Senritsu had a goofy grin on her face.

"Why is Senritsu acting like that anyway?" he tilted his head.

"She... Well it's the Inuzuka blood in her. When we are young, if we are anxious, scared, or excited about something, we act more like pups. I still get that at times, but only because I still act pretty childish," she smirked.

"Hn, Matsuri, I believe we must speak with the council over this matter," Gaara had a small smile on his face. It was only small, but it was there.

"Uh... Okay," she was shaking slightly. Gaara lead Jessie, Senritsu, and Matsuri to the Kazekage tower.

"What is the reason behind this meeting?" one of the elder's asked, his tone bored.

"It appears Matsuri has been committing adultery," Gaara hid his smirk.

Matsuri was looking at the ground in shame. Jessie was standing next to her, holding Senritsu so the girl wouldn't jump on Matsuri, just because she was curious of Matsuri's scent.

"What proof is there?" the elder seemed more interested.

"Two Inuzuka's, the two in this room now, could smell my brother's scent on her the minute we walked through the door, also, they could smell a child within her," he had to try hard to keep his face composed.

"How can we believe them? Is this not your daughter and her mother? How do we know this is not some scheme?" his eyes were narrow.

"You could call in another Inuzuka from Konoha if you like, I am sure you will get the same result," the elder nodded.

"Very well. We shall send a letter to Konoha to send over one of their Inuzuka's, but I am curious, if she is charged with adultery, what shall be her punishment?"

Gaara smirked, "Divorce," he stated.

* * *

Gaara was pacing his office. It had been three days, and Kiba Inuzuka was scheduled to arrive that day. Jessie watched him, amusement twinkling in her eyes. She was sitting on his desk, while Senritsu sat in the Kazekage chair.

"Careful Gaara, don't wanna wear a hole into the ground do you?" Jessie asked with a smirk.

"Oh haha," he rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"Gaara... why are you doing this?" her facial expression became serious.

"Because I love you," his eyes softened.

"But... I thought you loved her more, isn't that why you married her?" she was confused.

"Jessie, I married her because it was arranged. If I didn't pick a wife, they would pick one for me. If I didn't get married, I would lose my position as Kazekage," he walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I can love no one but you, it is impossible. You are my mate, once we are bound, that bond can never be broke, no matter how much we will it to be so," at that moment there was a knock at the door. Gaara pulled away from Jessie, lifted up Senritsu, placing her in his lap as he sat down.

"Otouto!" Kiba was tackled to the ground in a hug the moment he walked into the office.

"Sis?" he was shocked.

"Yep," she smiled down at him. He pulled her closer in a hug.

"I missed you," he muttered.

"I missed you too, but no time for chit chat, we have a investigation to complete," Jessie got off him, helping him up in the process. Less than a minute later, Matsuri was escorted into the office by two guards, followed by the Suna council.

"Woah!" Kiba had to cover his nose.

"You smell it too?" she smirked slightly. Senritsu started yapping like a dog from her seat on Gaara's lap. Jessie let out a bark-like sound, causing her daughter to calm slightly.

"That woman is definitely carrying Kankuro's kid," he stated.

"Then it is settled. She is to be charged with adultery. Her charge, divorce from the Kazekage," one of the elders stated.

"Kazekage-sama, you will need to start looking for a new bride," a second elder stated.

"No need. I have my heir right here," he motioned to his daughter, "And her mother right there," he motioned towards Jessie, "Looks like I already have my girl," he smirked lightly.

"Very well, we take out leave," The elder's as well as the guards and Matsuri left, leaving behind some papers to be filled in for the divorce.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? This chapter has been beta-read, YAY! anyway, I was stuck on what to do in this chapter, I sat there staring at the screen for an hour, but yeah, I got over that writers block. Please for the sake of my sanity R&R!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Teleportation?

**Chapter 17: Teleportation? **

The moment they found out Jessie was back, Sara, Jayde, Tayla, Tamara, Sai (Sara's boyfriend), Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto all rushed over to Suna. Courtney was already there, after she met her new boyfriend, Sasori, five years before hand. Just after Jessie was kidnapped. Somehow, after he was killed by elder Chiyo, Sasori was revived. He had his human body and no memory of ever being in Akatsuki. As far as he was concerned, he was just a normal sixteen year old boy.

"JESSIE!" Courtney screamed the moment she saw her claimed twin sister.

"FAGGIT!" Jessie yelled back. It had been a habit of theirs to call each other faggits since they were younger.

"Faggit," Courtney retorted.

Gaara, Senritsu, and Sasori watched on with amusement.

"Faggit," Jessie smirked.

"Fuck you," Courtney smirked back.

"You would,"

"Yeah right up the ass."

Senritsu was soon tilting her head, becoming more interested with each sentence. Gaara, on the other hand, was not.

"Oh yeah, totally," Jessie rolled her eyes.

"You like it."

"Yeah it's all I think about."

"You jack off to it,"

With the last new thing said Senritsu walked over and tugged on Courtney's shirt. "What does jack off mean?" she asked innocently.

"It means ma-" she was unable to finish her sentence, as she found herself covered in sand

.

"Finish that sentence and I will crush you," Gaara growled out.

"Penis," was her insult to Gaara.

"Courtney that has been your insult for..." she counted on her fingers, "Ten years,"

"Mummy, what's a penis?" Senritsu had her head tilted in confusion.

"Ummm... I'll tell you when you're older," Jessie answered, "Gaara let her go," she told Gaara.

"Hn," Gaara grunted as his sand released Courtney.

* * *

They were all sitting on the roof. Jessie, her friends from Konoha, Gaara, Senritsu, Courtney and Sasori were there.

"Umm... Guys, while I was with Akatsuki, I created a new type of teleportation jutsu," Jessie said, a grin on her face.

"Tell, tell, tell," Courtney was bouncing in excitement.

"I can teleport things from our world here, and I figured out how to teleport us there, I haven't tried it, I didn't want to go without you guys," all eyes widened in shock. After a few minutes, everyone nodded.

"Let's do this!" Courtney shouted. There was a sudden flash of light, and they found themselves standing in a room.

Everyone looked different. The girl's originally from that world looked the same as before they left, only slightly older, no more than a year though. Gaara didn't have his love scar on his forehead, the black rings were only eyeliner, and he had eyebrows. Sasuke looked almost the same, but his hair was cut in normal spikes. Shikamaru's hair was the same as Sasuke's, all of his features were the same though. There was no difference in Sasori. Naruto looked the same, only without the whiskers, and Kiba was the same, just without the red triangles. They all looked a year older than they were when the girls first met them, but Senritsu looked the exact same as when they left. They were all wearing different clothes. They all had black jeans, but different shirts. Gaara's was blood red, Naruto's Orange, Sasuke's blue, Shikamaru's and Kiba's white, and Sasori's black. Suddenly a five year old girl ran into the room. She had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Jessie!" she tackled Jessie in a hug.

"Hey," Jessie smiled, hugging the girl tightly.

"Who are they?" the little girl looked at everyone else.

"Well, you know the girls, and you know these people, I'll let you guess. That is my smexy red-head," she pointed at Gaara.

"Gaara," she smiled.

"Yep, then there's Naru..." she waited for her to finish for her.

"Naruto," all the guys were shocked.

"Sa..." she grinned.

"Sasugay," Jessie's eyes went shifty.

"I didn't teach her that," she lied. 'Okay, the other's are Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasori," she pointed at each of them, "This is my little half-sister Paris,"

"Jessie?" a voice asked from the doorway. Jessie turned to see her step-mum.

"Mum!" she latched onto the woman, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think you were coming back..." her mother said.

"You knew?" Jessie didn't sound surprised.

"Yes, I knew, I know who everyone in this room is but her," she pointed at Senritsu.

"Well... Time goes slower here, but over there, when I was nineteen, and Gaara was sixteen, I got pregnant with his kid, this is Senritsu," she picked up her four year old daughter and handed her to her mum. Gaara was on edge the moment Jessie handed over their daughter.

"Hello Senritsu," Senritsu was grinning.

"Calm down Gaara, she can't hurt her, haven't you realised my mum is eight months pregnant?" she looked at Gaara like he was stupid.

"How do you know...?" Gaara was confused.

"The day we left was the twelfth of March, today is the first of January. My mum has Bella on the fourteenth of January, and we start school... soon," all the girls shuddered. Jessie knew all of this because she was looking at a calender.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I find this chapter strange also... I was very high on sugar when I wrote it though, so there, that's my excuse. Kinda lame I know, ANYWAY!!!!!! R&R PPLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: The pool

**Chapter 18: the pool**

Jessie introduced all the guys and her daughter too her family. There's her two step sisters, Emily and Mikaila, and her older sister Tiegen.

"Mum, where's Jean?" Jessie asked her mum, referring to her step mum's husband.

"He was shot... He's dead," her mum answered, looking away. Jessie locked all her emotions inside, putting on a passive face. She then walked outside.

"Hey Jessie, let's go get swimmers for everyone," Courtney suggested.

"Fine," Jessie answered, and then all of them walked to the shopping centre. All the girls got bikini's and short board shorts. Jessie's were red, Courtney's were black, Sara's were orange, Tamara's were blue, Jaydes were green, and Tayla's were white. Jessie got a cute one piece for Senritsu, the same colour as her eyes. They made the guys all get board shorts. All of them got black except Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto got orange, Sasuke got blue, and Gaara got maroon with black lines down the sides. While they were at the shops, Jessie got a towel for Senritsu. It had a hood in the middle, and the design on the outside was a penguin. They went back to Jessie's house, got some towels, and walked to the outdoor pool.

"Hey guys, don't swallow the water, little kids pee in it," Courtney said just before bombing into the water.

"I'm not going in," Gaara spoke in a monotone voice, glaring at the water. Jessie wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Awww, c'mon sexy, I wanna see you all wet," Jessie had a large smirk on her face.

"Ewwwww, Mummy that's yucky," Senritsu said as she scrunched up her nose.

"It's daddy's fault for being so damn hot," she turned Gaara around so he was facing her.

"Aren't we a little young to have a daughter?" Gaara's voice was as unemotional as his face.

"Hmmm... You're right, we can just say she's your sister, she looks more like you than me anyway," Jessie suggested.

"So, not mummy and daddy, Jessie and Gaara," Gaara told Senritsu.

"Okay, I wanna swim now," she walked towards the water.

"Hang on, I have to hold you while we swim, I don't want you to drown," Jessie picked up Senritsu and slid into the water.

"If you boys don't wanna drown, you had better get in here right now," the moment those words left Courtney's mouth, there was five splashes as the boys jumped in.

Gaara instantly swam over to Jessie and wrapped his arms around her waist, Senritsu between them.

"Mmmmm, smexy," she smirked, then placed a kiss on his lips.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww," Senritsu whined, "Aunty courty, up, up, up," Courtney held her arms out for her neice and took her from Jessie. Jessie instantly wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, and the make-out session continued.

"Oh greeeat," Sara mumbled.

"Yes it is," Sai had a smile on his face.

"Sai that's gross," Sara told him.

"I always thought Gaara was as dickless as Naruto," Sai muttered. Sara laughed then quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh trust me, Gaara is far from dickless," Jessie said with a smirk, then continued the make-out session.

"Prove it," Sai told her.

"If the internet's anything to go by he doesn't need to," Sara said, then her eyes widened, "Ah ha I mean..." she let out a nervous laugh, "is that a fish in that tree?" she pointed at a tree, trying to distract everyone.

"Pictures? What pictures? I want pictures," Jessie was suddenly interested. "Gaara will you give me a picture?" she put on a puppy face.

"No," his voice was blank, but he was blushing.

Sara had a 'WTF?!' look on her face. She then pointed her finger at Gaara and yelled "OH MY GOD!!! Is that a blush!?!," then turned away and yelled "Head for the hills! The apocalypse is coming!!!" Jessie almost drowned herself by trying to roll on the floor laughing. Apparently it doesn't work under water.

"That's... so... funny..." Jessie said between coughs and laughs. Gaara just glared and faced away from everyone. Jessie was the only one too see the slight pout. She motioned Sara over, so Sara swam over, careful not to alert Gaara, and saw the pout. She then walked over to stand directly in front of Gaara.

"Awww, Gaara I'm sorry, but if it's any compensation I'd say at least half of the people who watch anime have seen them," she told him. Jessie laughed harder. Sai swam over and wrapped his arm around Sara's waist.

"What about me?" he whispered to her.

"Let's just say if my parents saw the picture I had of you, I'd be grounded for the rest of my teenage life," she told him.

"Had? Past tense?" he questioned, moving around so he was in front of her, his arm still around her.

"Oh wait we're back now aren't we? Well that means I still have them," she told him.

"So do you like what you see on them?" he had a perverted look on his face.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have them," she explained.

"Do you want to see the real thing?" he leant in really close.

"You really mean it!?!" she was excited. He suddenly had a suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah sure, if you blow me for it," he smirked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure... You don't have any STD's or such do you?" Sara asked.

"Guys! Don't say that stuff around my daughter!" Jessie snapped. Gaara was just giving them a death glare, his fists clenched.

"She has to learn this eventually, why not now?" Sara shrugged. "In some countries they teach sex-ed in second grade,"

"Well for one, she's only four, and also, Courtney already taught her the words jack off, and penis," Jessie gave Sara a blank look.

"Where is Courtney? I need to hi-five her face," Sara said.

"She's over there making out with Sasori," Jessie pointed at them.

"If you're trying to get me to look, I'm not going to," Sara said, then suddenly, Jessie's eyes widened.

"Hang on... Where's Senritsu? Courtney had her... now... OMG!" Jessie was freaking out.

"I'll find her!!!" Sara pulled away from Sai, and started running around, asking people if they have seen her. Jessie then saw Senritsu about to jump in the deep end of the pool.

"Gah! SARA!!!" She pointed at Senritsu. Jessie was still in the pool so she couldn't get there fast enough. Sara ran at Senritsu.

"NOOOOOOO!" she yelled. Senritsu didn't hear her and jumped in. She couldn't keep her head above the water, she was drowning.

"SENRITSU!!!" Jessie and Gaara screamed at the same time. They started swimming towards where she fell in. Gaara got a hold of Senritsu and pulled her to the surface. He got out of the pool, pulling her with him, and placed her down on the ground. She wasn't breathing.

"GAH!! WHAT DO WE DO?!?!" Jessie shouted.

"Um... BREATHE INTO HER MOUTH TWICE WHILE HOLDING HER NOSE AND THEM PRESS DOWN ON HER CHEST THIRTY TIMES WITH YOUR TWO MIDDLE FINGERS!!!" Sara shouted, so that's what Jessie did. After a bit, Senritsu coughed up water and started breathing again. Jessie hugged her tight the second she stopped coughing.

"Thanks Sara," Jessie smiled thankfully.

"Anytime," Sara said, doing a Lee pose. She then turned to face Courtney, "AND YOU!!!" she shouted.

Jessie let go of Senritsu and stood up. "COURTNEY!!!" her voice was deadly. Gaara looked ready to kill Courtney.

"Wait a moment!" Sara said as she ran over too Gaara. "I understand you are very angry right now but before you think about hurting her, Violence against Women. Australia says no," she told him. Gaara just turned his glare on Sara. Sara slapped him. "Don't even think you can get away with looking at me like that! I don't like it when people glare at me," Sara snapped.

"Hn," Gaara grunted. Jessie was too busy advancing on Courtney to laugh.

"Weren't you SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER?!?!" she shouted.

"Y-yes," Courtney squeaked. Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Next time, do not let her out of your site, let's go," Jessie picked up Senritsu, and all of them walked back to her house. All the girls went home, and Jessie set up beds in the lounge room for the guys. She put a mattress on the floor in her room for Gaara. She shared her room with Tiegen, Paris, and Mikaila. Everyone had dinner, then went to bed. Senritsu slept on the bed with Jessie.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo, what do you think? I was in a strange mood when I wrote it. I was talking to Sara on messenger while I wrote it, and she told me everything she would say, so yeah, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THROUGH REVIEWS PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!!!!!**

**Thank's to reviewers from chapter's 6-17**

**Sabaku no Crescent(11 times)  
Princess-Lazy-Chan(9 times)  
leogirl321(2 times)  
starflash111  
KARI 22 OF KARI LAND  
isitreallyme(Jayde)**

***gives all cookie***

**R&R!!!**

**-Jessie-**


	19. Chapter 19: The new Jessie

**A/N: Hey, sorry I havn't updated in a while, I've been busy, and now, THE STORY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The new Jessie**

It had been a few weeks, and Jessie had managed to get a job. Her mum hadn't been working for a few months, and Bella had recently been brought home, so Jessie, her friends, and their parents helped buy school uniforms for the boys, and all the boys stayed at their girlfriend's houses. And then came the day the girls were dreading. School. All the girls were in year 10 except Courtney, who was in year 9, so she went to middle school, and the other girls went to senior. That meant Sasori would be going to school with her.

"C'mon Gaara, we gotta get ready for school or we're gonna be late!" Jessie shouted, Gaara was still in bed, and it was 8am, school started at 9.

"Five more minutes," Gaara mumbled.

"No, now!" she pulled the covers off him.

"Nnnnnnnn," Gaara grumbled, reaching for the covers with his eyes closed.

"Daddy! Time to wake up!" Senritsu shouted as she jumped on Gaara.

"Oof, Senritsu, Daddy doesn't like being jumped on, now get off and let me sleep," Gaara rolled over.

"Get up right now or you will be sleeping outside with the dogs tonight," Jessie growled. Slowly Gaara pushed himself to his feet.

"Fine, fine I'm up," he grumbled.

"Now get in the shower!" she literally pushed him down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Mummy, why's daddy being lazy?" Senritsu asked.

"Because he's a boy, boys are lazy, and yucky, and have cooties, remember that," Jessie explained.

"Okay mummy," Senritsu beamed. Ten minutes later, Gaara walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Put some clothes on," Jessie gave him a blank look.

"I don't know where they are," he shrugged.

"On your bed," she muttered, so Gaara walked into the room and got dressed.

"How do I look?" he asked as he walked out of the room.

"Great," Jessie smiled at him.

"Mummy, daddy stay! Don't leave me alone!" Senritsu latched herself onto Gaara's leg.

"We have to, I'm sorry," Gaara leant down to her level, pulling her into a hug.

"No, I can't be alone, don't leave me!" she sobbed. Jessie walked over and knelt in front of her daughter.

"Senritsu, I know you've never been without at least one of us before, but my mum will be here, and my baby sister, you'll be okay," Jessie said softly.

"O-okay mummy, but huwy back, kay?" she had a cute face on.

"Okay, now come on Gaara, we need to get moving," they hugged their daughter and left. Jessie had been acting strange for the past few weeks, but Gaara and Courtney had been the only ones to notice, but neither had brought it up. But that morning, Jessie had been... more angry than normal, so Gaara decided to bring it up.

"Jessie... Is there something wrong?" Gaara asked his voice unemotional.

"No, I'm fine," Jessie answered with a fake smile. Gaara could see through it.

"Please... Just tell me what's wrong," he still refused to show any emotion in his voice.

"It's nothing, I don't wanna talk about it," she was getting annoyed with him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," the rest of the walk was filled with awkward silence. They arrived at the school after 10 minutes.

"Hey guys," Jayde said the moment Jessie and Gaara entered the school. The other's had been waiting for them at the gates.

"Hn," Jessie grunted. That was when they all noticed what Jessie was wearing. Her school skirt was 2-3 inches above her knees, and her shirt had the first 4 buttons undone.

"What... the... fuck..." Sara muttered. Jessie just walked past all of them. She was pulling Gaara along by the hand.

"Hey guys," Jessie greeted as she approached her old friends, the popular group of the school.

"Who's this hottie?" the queen bee asked.

"My boyfriend, Gaara," she explained.

"Too bad you're taken," she had a pout on her face. "But if you ever wanna... hang out, call me any time," she had a flirty smile on her face. Gaara knew what she was trying, so he just pulled Jessie close to him.

"I do not think that will be necessary," he glared slightly.

"Gaara be nice," Jessie told him.

"Hn," he grunted. The homeroom bell rang and they went to class. She had all her classes with Gaara, and some with her popular friends. After their first class, they went to recess.

"You're quiet today Gaara," Jessie pointed out as they walked towards the popular group.

"You're different," he stated coldly.

"Gaara... When I went to your world, my thoughts changed. I wasn't a girly kind of girl, but in this world, I've always been a real girl, I just hadn't shown it 'till now," she explained.

"Hn, let me know when you're you again, until then, I can't be with you," he walked off.

"Whatever," Jessie mumbled.

_With the others_

A girl approached the table Sara, Jayde, Tayla, Tamara, Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara were sitting at. She was dressed like Jessie.

"Hey sexy," she said to Sai, a flirty smile on her face. Sara was glaring daggers at her.

"Hello ugly hag," he responded with a fake smile. Everyone started laughing. The girl walked off with her head down, totally embarrassed.

_Back with Jessie_

Jessie and some of her 'friends' were standing behind one of the school buildings, where no one could see them. One of them pulled out a pack of smokes, a lighter, and a joint. She handed everyone a smoke each, and passed the lighter around so they could light them. Jessie was first. One drag and she couldn't stop; she inhaled as much as she could, let it out, and automatically inhaled again. After less than five minutes, the smoke was finished, and she was passed the joint. No one else was game enough to do it at school, so she smoked the whole thing.

"Woah..." she mumbled as she stood, and the bell went. She tried to walk to class, but she could only stumble. She was still behind the building when she collapsed. She just laid on the ground giggling at nothing in particular.

"C'mon, let's get to class," one of the girls said.

"What about Jess?" another asked.

"Leave her," the first girl said, and then they left, not even taking a second glance at her.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

Class had started 15 minutes ago, and Jessie was nowhere to be seen. He left the class when the teacher wasn't looking, and started searching. It took him 10 minutes to find her, lying on the ground, staring at her hand.

"Jessie..." He was upset. _'Why would she do this?"_ he thought.

"Gaara!" she tackled him in a hug, giggling as she did so.

"Jessie get off me," his face was unemotional.

"My smexy panda," she mumbled as she nuzzled his neck.

"Jessie... Have you been smoking?" he could smell it on her breath.

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Why?" He questioned.

"My friends asked me to, so I did," Jessie smiled lazily. Gaara pushed her off him.

"Don't touch me until you are you, I don't like you at the moment, the only reason I'm going to put up with you is our daughter. Remember that," he glared. He turned around and walked off, not once spearing her a glance. Jessie didn't move from her spot until the end of the day. Once school finished, Jessie stood and walked home.

"Mummy!" Senritsu shouted as she latched herself onto Jessie, the moment her mother walked through the door.

"Hello Senritsu," Jessie gave the young red-head a small smile.

"I missed you," Senritsu said as Jessie lifted her up.

"I missed you too," she walked into her room and placed Senritsu down, flopping down on her bed. She fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: OH NO! Jessie's lost her friends! Gaara broke up with her! Whats gonna happen?! Review and you'll find out soon!**

**COOKIES FOR THE REVIEWERS:**

**Princess-Lazy-Chan  
Sabaku no Crescent  
Kunimitsu Chan  
Maddie-of-the-kawaii  
KARI 22 OF KARI LAND**

***gives cookies***

**TILL NEXT TIME!**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	20. Chapter 20: The calm before the storm

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry, this is really late, i've just had a few problems lately, but I made this extra long for you!! SORRY!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 20: The calm before the storm

Weeks passed, and the only friend Jessie still talked to was Courtney. Gaara had been sleeping on the couch, and only acted friendly towards Jessie when Senritsu was around. He was hurting on the inside. He really loved her, but he just couldn't handle seeing her ruin herself. None of Jessie's friends called on her birthday but Courtney, not even her new friends. She was throwing her life away and she knew it. A month after her birthday, Jessie took Senritsu with her over to Courtney's house.

"Hey Senritsu, go play on the trampoline," Jessie said, and then her and Courtney went into Courtney's room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Courtney asked.

"I can't do this anymore, my mixed emotions are too hard to handle, I don't know what I feel anymore," Jessie answered.

"Well... You only had thoughts about Gaara in the other world, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but when we came here, my emotions went all wacko," Jessie looked at the ground as she spoke.

"Well... Have you talked to them about it?" Courtney asked in an 'it's so obvious' voice.

"No, and I don't plan to, Gaara hates me, I might as well go back to the other world on my own," she hung her head.

"Just... Talk to Gaara about it, try and keep your feelings aimed at him, and you honestly need to stop dressing like a slut," Courtney told her.

"Okay... but... Can you come with me to talk to him?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay, let's go!" Courtney cheered. Jessie picked up Senritsu and they left.

"Gaara," Jessie mumbled in a voice barely above a whisper, when she saw Gaara. They had just gotten to Jessie's house, and were in the lounge room.

"Hn?" He grunted in response. Senritsu ran over, so Gaara picked her up. Courtney stood beside Jessie.

"I'm sorry," this time she really did whisper.

"What for?" Gaara looked away.

"For... Everything, for being such an idiot and, most of all... For hurting you," She told him, her voice slightly louder.

"I can't forgive you if there's nothing to apologise for, I just need to know if you are yourself again," his voice was unemotional.

"I... Don't think I can really be myself in this world, my emotions are too mixed up, but i'm going to try," her tone was serious.

"That's all I needed to hear," he had a small smile on his face.

"Ooookayyy, now that that's done, can I go back to my sexy red-head?" Courtney asked.

"Fiiine," Jessie whined. Courtney literally ran out of the house.

* * *

Three months past, and everything seemed to be getting better. Jessie had started to hang around Sara, Jayde, Tayla, Tamara, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Naruto and Gaara again, still wearing skirts, but only 1-2 inches above her knees, and her shirt with only 1 button undone. She and Gaara were together again, and it all seemed perfect. But all of Jessie's friends felt like something was wrong. Like something bad was about to happen.

"Hey dude," Courtney called as she walked towards the bathroom. The room Gaara told her Jessie was. Senritsu was in her arms. There was no answer from the bathroom. "Jeeeeeeeesieeeeeeee," she tried again. Still no answer. The moment she entered the bathroom, the colour drained from her face, and Senritsu let out a scream.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked as he walked down the hallway.

"D-don't come in here," Courtney walked out of the bathroom and gave him Senritsu. "Just don't, look after your daughter," her face was serious. He nodded and walked back into the lounge room, comforting his daughter. Courtney pulled out her phone and called the ambulance. "Hello?... I need an ambulance as soon as possible, my friend's attempted suicide... yeah..." Courtney was an emotional wreak, she could barely keep the tears at bay. She gave the ambulance the address and waited. Not long after, she heard sirens. Jessie was rushed away too the hospital instantly, barely alive. Gaara, Courtney and Senritsu went with her.

Jessie was in the ICU receiving a blood transfusion when she woke up. Her wrists were wrapped in bandages, hiding the deep cuts from view.

"Jessie...?" a low voice asked from her side. She turned her head to see Gaara, Courtney and Senritsu.

"Hey," she whispered in response.

"Are you stupid?" Gaara growled out. Jessie turned away from him.

"Gaara don't be so harsh," Courtney told him.

"Mummy..." A small voice muttered. Senritsu climbed onto the hospital bed, hugging her mum. "Don't cry mummy," Senritsu whipped Jessie's tears away, her own tears falling.

"Don't worry Senritsu, everything's okay," she hugged her daughter as tight as her weak arms enabled her to.

"Don't tell her that after you've just gone and done something so _stupid_, how do we know you're not going to do it again and end up dead? How the _hell_ could you do this to us?" Gaara growled out. He was beyond pissed.

"I'm sorry, it was just too much for me to handle, I know it's a stupid explanation for what I did, but it's the truth," Jessie said, guilt written all over her face.

"You keep saying things about emotions, but you never explain them to me!" he exclaimed.

"It's just... I love you, I know I do, but in this world I love other people too, and it's hard," she closed her eyes.

"Then let me help you through it. Tell me what's wrong, and I'll do the best I can to help you, you know that," Gaara sighed. Senritsu held her left hand out for her fathers, her right already holding her mum's. When Gaara placed his hand in hers, she pulled Jessie and Gaara's hands together, making them hold hands.

"Don't leave eachovew, eva, would make me sad, I love mummy and daddy," Senritsu looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, we love you, we won't do that, we've just had some problems, but everything will get better, I promise," Jessie smiled softly.

* * *

A week later, Jessie was back at home. She was watching Saw V with Gaara, and Senritsu was in bed. At around twelve at night, there was a knock on the door. Jessie and Gaara both answered it, to find Courtney standing there, covered in blood, and a knife in her hand. She was covered with blood, and so was the knife. She had a crazed grin on her face.

"Who did you kill?" Gaara asked, his voice bored.

"My vice principle!" Courtney shouted, grin still in place.

"Yes, shout it out to the world," he said sarcastically.

"Okay, I KILLED MY..." She was unable to finish her sentence because Jessie covered her mouth and pulled her into the house.

"Go have a shower, and leave your clothes in there, I'll burn them later. I'll go find you something to wear," Jessie told her.

"Okay!" Courtney cheerfully skipped towards the bathroom.

"Does she kill people often?" Gaara asked as Jessie went through her drawers, looking for some clothes for Courtney.

"No, i'm worried about her, she's not herself at the moment," Jessie said, her face set in a frown.

"Give it some time, and then talk to her about it," Gaara suggested.

"Okay," Jessie smiled at him thankfully.

When Courtney was finished in the shower, Jessie gave her some purple pyjamas, and all three of them watched the rest of the movie.

It took a week to get Courtney to explain what happened, and when she did, it was very detailed.

"I was at school. My vice-principle was there, and she was yelling at me for something I didn't do. I suddenly started getting images of her, covered in blood, and begging for mercy in my head. That night, I followed her home with duck-tape and a knife. I waited outside until she was asleep, and then walked in. She left the front door unlocked. I quickly tied her to a chair, and she woke up the moment I moved her. I wore gloves so my prints wouldn't be found. I slashed her open with a knife from her kitchen a few times, but she was still alive. She was trying to scream, but the tape was covering her mouth. I tied tape on her nose as I continued to slash her up. In the end, she died from suffocation, and when she was finally dead, I bled her dry," Courtney told Jessie, Sasori and Gaara, with a sadistic grin on her face. They were all at Jessie's house, in her room, and Senritsu was with them, in Gaara's lap.

"Good job," Gaara said, a crazy grin in place. Senritsu saw it and tried to squirm away from him, fear in her eyes.

"Gaara, stop it," Jessie growled. Gaara blinked and looked down at the young red-head.

"Oh... Sorry Senritsu," Gaara mumbled quietly, hugging his daughter closer.

"Daddy, that was scary," sea foam-green eyes blinked up at him, full of tears.

"I won't do it again," he soothed. Senritsu nodded, burying her face in Gaara's chest.

"Anyway, back to Courtney. I can provide an alibi for you, but that's all I can do at the moment, sorry," Jessie said.

"Thanks, that's more than I expected," Courtney smiled. Courtney and Sasori stayed for another few hours, then went back to Courtney's house.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Courtney and Sasori were sitting in Courtney's room, on her bed. It was 10pm, and the sun had set long ago.

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately," Sasori said, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Courtney said with a smile, but Sasori could tell it was fake.

"Don't lie," Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she looked away. Sasori gripped her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't. Lie," he growled out.

"Well... I just sorta snapped. With everything that happened with Jessie, I couldn't handle it anymore, and I took my frustrations out on someone I hate," she explained.

"Hn," he grunted, at a loss of what to say.

"Oh well, I guess I just gotta be careful," she shrugged.

"Indeed," Sasori muttered.

* * *

**Jessie's P.O.V**

"Mummy?" Senritsu asked quietly. There was a big thunderstorm outside, and the lighting was lighting up the room.

"Yeah?" Jessie asked shakily.

"I-I'm scared," she confessed.

"So am I," Jessie whispered back.

"Why are you two so scared?" Gaara asked.

"It's lightning!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Mummy, sing me the song?" Senritsu asked.

"O-okay, now I can have music with it," Jessie stood and walked over to the keyboard. She turned it on and started playing notes. After a few seconds, she started singing.

"_Little child, be not afraid,  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass,  
Like an unwanted stranger ,  
There is no danger ,  
I am here tonight ,_

Little child,  
Be not afraid,  
Though thunder explodes,  
And lightning flash,  
Illuminates your tearstained face,  
I am here tonight,

And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
This same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
And forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see,  
In the morning,

Little child,  
Be not afraid,  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon,  
And it's candlelight beams,  
Still keep pleasant dreams,  
I am here tonight,

Little child,  
Be not afraid,  
The wind makes creatures of our trees,  
And the branches to hands,  
They're not real, understand,  
And I am here tonight,

And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
This same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
And forest and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see,  
In the morning,

For you know, once even I,  
Was a little child ,  
And I was afraid ,  
But a gentle someone always came,  
To dry all my tears,  
Trade sweet sleep for fears,  
And to give a kiss goodnight,

Well, now I am grown,  
And these days have shown,  
Rain's a part of how life goes,  
But it's dark and it's late,  
So I'll hold you and wait,  
'til your frightened eyes do close,"Senritsu started singing with her.

_And I hope that you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
This same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
And forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see,  
In the morning,_

Everything's fine in the morning,  
The rain will be gone in the morning,  
But I'll still be here in the morning," 

they finished singing, and the music slowed to a finish.

"Okay baby, time for bed," Jessie smiled, lifting up Senritsu and carrying her over to the bed.

"Night night mummy," Senritsu mumbled.

"Night," Jessie said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight daddy," she whispered.

"Goodnight," Gaara said, hugging her softly. Senritsu closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jessie and Gaara walked into the lounge room to watch a movie. They ended up watching the lion king, and although Gaara objected, Jessie was persistent. Gaara hated the movie, but endured it because if he didn't, he would never hear the end of it. As soon as the movie finished, they both went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: soooooo, how was it? THANK YOU TO RAVEN-BLACKWOOD!!! YOU'RE A AWESOME BETA!!!**

**R&R PLEEEEEEASE!!!**


	21. Chapter 21: Total randomness!

**A/N: Okay, I'd like to thank raven-blackwood, my beta, for helping me with these idea's, this is really just a filler, next chapter, 2 year time skip!! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 21: total randomness**

Gaara had been hanging out with Normal guys at school, and so he had been picking up on their behaviour. So one day, him and Courtney were sitting in the lounge room at Jessie's house, and Gaara let out a burp. Courtney let out one louder. That continued for a few minutes, until Courtney couldn't burp any louder, so she farted. Gaara let one out louder than hers, and Jessie chose that moment to walk in.

"Out," Jessie said with a glare. On their way to the door, Courtney let out a louder one, and Gaara went one better, but it was really strained. Suddenly a nasty smell filled the room, then Courtney turned around and kicked him in the nuts, and it made a disgusting squelching sound. Gaara doubled over in pain, while Courtney thought to herself, 'holy fuck he shat his pants!'

"Ha ha! I laugh at your pain!" Jessie said as she pointed at him. Gaara just glared at her.

"Burn biach," Courtney laughed.

"Shut up," Gaara growled.

"Make me," Courtney retorted.

"I will, once the ability to walk returns to me," Gaara gave her a death glare. Later that day, Jessie, Courtney, Gaara and Senritsu went to a festival, and Jessie got Gaara and Senritsu a balloon.

"What's so great about it?" Gaara asked.

"It's awesome coz it's a balloon," Jessie answered.

"Does it scream when it dies?" he asked.

"Only if you let the air out real slow," Courtney explained. The balloon hit a tree, causing it to pop. Gaara's eyes went wide.

"What the heck was that?!" Jessie, Senritsu and Courtney found his expression funny, so they all started laughing.

"The balloon popped," Jessie explained. After A few minutes of walking around, Senritsu ran over to a tree, and when she came back, she was holding a racoon.

"Can I keep it?" she asked.

"Sure, we can call it Shukaku!" Jessie cheered.

"Yeah!" Courtney agreed. They all turned to look at Gaara.

"You gotta say it," Jessie told him.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Like you mean it!" Courtney shouted.

"Yes that's a great idea," he said in fake enthusiasm.

"That's more like it!" Courtney told him. Shukaku was a really friendly racoon, and it acted more like a dog. That night, it slept on the bed between Jessie and Senritsu.

The next day, they left Shukaku at home with food and water, and left for an arcade. Jessie made Gaara play DDR, and he was horrible at it. His movements were really stiff, and his timing sucked, so Jessie and Courtney got up to show him how it's done. They got a perfect score, and then let Senritsu have a go. Senritsu didn't do very well, but she's five, it can be expected. Although, she did do way better than Gaara.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, my twin Courtney is here with me now, she said she'd never let Gaara live shitting his pants down ^^, lemme know what you thought!!**

**Courtney: review bitchezzzzz!! roflGASM!!! I want to threaten u all to review but my sister wont let me -_- so I shall kick her ass :D anyway, tell us what you thought!! :D**

**both: R&R!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22: Everything changes

**Chapter 22: Everything changes**

They had been in the girl's world for three years, and they were all graduating from high school except for Courtney, who still had a year to go. They decided that the night of their graduation, they would go back to the other world.

"Hey Gaara?" Jessie called the night before graduation as they lied down in bed.

"Hn?" Gaara responded, looking at the now seventeen year old girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry I've been different here... I just... I was in love with someone else before I met you, but they didn't love me back, and when I was rejected I turned into... well a slutt really, and coming back here just fucked with my head, but once we get back everything should be fine," Jessie explained. Gaara's only response was a small smile as he flipped them over, Jessie lying on their bed beneath him.

Graduation was fairly uneventful, and afterwards they all gathered at Jessie's house.

"Is everyone sure about this?" Jessie asked, holding her daughter close as everyone responded with a yes. "Okay then," suddenly a bright light surrounded them and they were once again in Suna, and no time had passed since they left.

"That was awesome..." Courtney stated with a grin.

"Courtney, sometimes I wonder how I know you," Jessie stated with a smirk while Courtney pouted.

"Because I'm your best friend?" She questioned innocently.

"Hmmm... I guess..." She placed her pointer finger on her cheek in mock thought before admitting, "Of course you're my best friend idiot!"

"Yay!" Courtney exclaimed as she glomped her best friend, or as she prefers to call her, twin sister.

"Jessie?" Gaara questioned, and Jessie could tell by his tone of voice he was nervous about something.

"Yeah?" Jessie asked, confused as she pushed Courtney off and stood. Gaara spoke but it was mumbled so Jessie could only hear the words 'will' and 'me'. "Gaara I can't understand you when you mumble," she told him blankly and Gaara took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" He questioned, and this time Jessie heard every word.

"Gaara I... I'm sorry I can't, I know what being the kazekage's wife means, it means I can't be myself anymore, and I won't be free to do what I want. There are too many rules that I would have to follow and I don't want to be chained down by rules. They would want me to play the part of the perfect house wife and act completely civilized around everyone, I'm not like that, you know I'm not," Jessie had an apologetic look on her face as she spoke. "I still want to be with you Gaara... I just don't want to be married to you when I can't be me,"

"I can speak to the counsel, if they let you remain free, will you?" Gaara was saddened by the rejection, but he hid it well.

"Of course," Jessie said with a soft smile. Gaara just nodded and left.

It was getting late so they all decided to go home, or where they would be staying, so Jessie took Senritsu to the kazekage mansion and put her to bed. After she tucked the young red-head in she walked into hers and Gaara's room, changing into her pyjamas. Not long after that she felt the bed shift and arms wrapping around her, pulling her to a broad, well muscled, bare familiar chest.

"Mmmm Gaara," She mumbled, snuggling closer. Then she heard deep chuckling and felt the chest vibrate beneath her.

"I spoke to the council," Gaara told her after a moment of quietness.

"Mmmm? What did they say?" Jessie questioned, looking up at him.

"They will give you the freedom of a normal Suna Konoichi, and they will not stop you from being who you are," he gave her a small smile.

"Okay, I'll marry you then," and with that she fell asleep.

* * *

The wedding was arranged to be held within a week's time, and when Jessie and Gaara claimed it was too soon, the counsel just said that the sooner the better. The wedding was a quiet one, only close friends showed up, and Jessie refused to wear a dress. Nothing eventful really happened for another month, until Jessie started throwing up.

"I think you should see a doctor," Gaara told her as he held her hair from her face while she was bent over the toilet.

"I... I don't need to s-see a doctor... I... know what's wrong..." Jessie panted out before throwing up again.

"Then what is it?" Gaara was confused to say the least.

"I'm pregnant," Jessie mumbled. She had noticed herself, Courtney and Tamara showing symptoms, she just didn't want to say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gaara asked, slightly hurt.

"I don't know... I'm still unsure of myself, and after what happened last time..." She trailed off and Gaara nodded in understanding.

"You will have to be removed from missions," Gaara told her, but she just nodded, not rebelling like she normally would. Gaara could tell she just didn't have the energy in her to fight at the moment, but he knew he was in for a verbal abusing later, when she was done throwing up. And he was right.

Once she was out of her daze she realized what Gaara had said and started yelling at him.

"I'm not weak you know!" She yelled, glaring at him.

"I never said you were, I just don't want you getting hurt, I want to keep you safe," Gaara stated calmly.

"I don 't need protecting, I can look after myself you know?!" by then she was beyond pissed, and Gaara knew it.

"I know you can protect yourself, but I don't want to take any chances with you," He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He didn't let her go when she struggled, and she eventually gave in, pulling the read-head closer.

"I'm not going to stop missions, at least until I'm all fat and can't fight anymore, okay?" she tried to reason.

"... Fine," Gaara gave in, he just couldn't say no to her.

* * *

**A/N: Miss me?? I bet you did :D haha this chapter is un-beta'd because I wrote it at school, and I can't send e-mail's from school :/ Let me know what you think! Also you may notice that my writing is different, I didn't like the way I wrote, it was too simplistic, so I changed my style. Also, keep an eye out for a new story I'm writing called forbidden love, my favourite so far :D**

**R&R!!!!**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay guys, I haven't updated anything in a while, but I have been so busy with school and cosplay that I haven't had the time! I'm more focused on cosplay than writing right now, and I would appreciate it if you guys could have a look and show your support! Karasu-95 . deviantart . com (remove the spaces).

I am currently working on the first chapter of the sequel to Forbidden love, and the next chapter of never again, but it will take time, as manifest is right around the corner and I'm working on my Amaimon. My cosplay group also needs a name, any ideas are welcome!

But yeah, please be kind and show your support! If i gain more confidence in my cosplay I may become more motivated to write ^.^


End file.
